Oasis
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Cursed to live eternity as a voiceless wolf cub unless she finds that which her childhood lacks - a caring family - this little wolf has been alone for hundreds of years. But then, a strange Telemarine boy finds her and this leads to meeting the Kings and Queens of Old. Can she have what she's always dreamed of? Set in Prince Caspian (movie) and onwards. Caspian/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A grand castle made of glistening ice and surrounded by a large and unobstructed sheet of frozen land rose out of the ground majestically. Its mere presence instilled fear and demanded respect of the worst kind. Within its walls, the menacing, cold grey eyes of the powerful Witch Queen glared down at the cowering girl on the floor. The Queen had been searching for the traitor for a long time and, with the approach of the four humans growing nearer, she had intensified the search for her. Now, after such a tedious wait, she had the pitiful creature on the icy ground of her palace. Maugrim, her most loyal and promising Wolf, stood stoically at her side, salivating slightly at the thought of the pain he could inflict.

"It's time," the Witch began softly, threateningly. "For this problem to end." She could tell that Maugrim was growing restless next to her and, with one final look into the crystal blue eyes of the girl, she snapped out her wand of ice and the girl was gone.

**Disclaimer – I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.**


	2. Precious Wolfie

**Chapter One**

**I'm back! I couldn't resist Chronicles of Narnia for long and here I am with a Caspian/OC fic with a twist, as you will read. Also, I know this may seem similar to Red Anne Vane's 'Cursed Lion', but I promise you that it's not and the author says it's ok!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own little wolfie who'll be named at the end of this chapter.**

A small, rather indistinct shape flitted through the overgrown density that was part of the Narnian Forest. Upon closer inspection, through the rich brown bark of both thick and thin tree trunks and the vivid green leaves hanging from the braches, one would see that the shape was that of a little wolf cub. She, for the creature was female, had beautiful grey and white fur and tiny little paws and ran quite alone, as she had been all of her life. The feature that stood out above all others, when she was seen anyway, were her startling blue coloured eyes. They were what she used to communicate as best she could, seeing that she had no voice.

"I can hear you." The calmly spoken words in a lilting accent caused the supposedly baby wolf to freeze in her running. She glanced around with her keen eyesight and noticed that she had reached what looked like a sea of ferns. It was rare that the cub ever came across a place she had not found before as she had nothing but time to explore but it had happened. Her curious gaze stopped when she saw a dwarf and a badger come out from behind two different trees. She grew very excited but kept quiet about it. There were still dwarves in Narnia!

"Maybe . . . we should go back," the Badger said. The cub's paws were itching to approach. The badger could speak! The baby wolf turned her head slightly and gaped at the sight of who the pair were talking to. A tall boy of around sixteen years of age with deep brown hair that hung to his shoulders and tanned skin stood close by. He was wearing Telemarine armour (something the cub recognised easily from her exploration) but did not seem threatening. She moved closer and jumped when a twig snapped under her paw. She ducked behind the nearest fern before the other three could see her, praying they didn't notice.

"What was that?" the accented voice asked – she realised it was the boy. Her prayers were dashed.

"We're being watched." That was a new voice and the cub knew that the gruff tones belonged to the Black Dwarf – a race once loyal to the White Witch. She shivered but remained as still as possible, listening to the sounds of the conversation. The three continued talking warily but they didn't make any further indication that they were debating about eavesdroppers. The argument they were having was halted by the appearance of many Telemarine soldiers – ones that the cub knew were evil.

"Run!" the badger yelled and the three did so. The cub merely cowered some more and watched warily as arrows flew past her. She gasped in horror as the badger (she thought she'd heard the dwarf call him Trufflehunter) went down with an arrow in his back. Unable to sit and observe any longer, the little wolf leapt out from her hiding place and bolted over to the groaning animal. He looked surprised as his black eyes looked into her own blue ones but she moved to see the wound, hissing at how deep the arrow had gone in. The yelling from the Telemarines was loud in her ears and she glanced up to see a couple vanishing into the ferns as something attacked them. Distracted further by someone skidding to a halt next to her, she whirled around, ready to bite but halted under the confused gaze of the Telemarine boy. He slowly picked up Trufflehunter and placed the badger over his shoulder then gestured for her to follow. Bewildered yet not unappreciative, the cub followed at his heels eagerly until the boy was knocked to the ground and Trufflehunter went flying.

"Choose you last words carefully Telemarine!" The wolf was completely stunned to see a mouse standing on the boy's chest.

"You are a mouse," the boy replied and the cub took a moment to roll her eyes before growling threateningly at the mouse. Being only a cub, as far as appearances went, the sound only came out high pitched and both the boy and the mouse gave her funny looks. Completely embarrassed, the baby wolf lowered her head and begged silently that the non-threatening Telemarine could get himself out of trouble. Judging by the way the mouse was about to lay into him, she suspected not.

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" Trufflehunter interrupted and the cub huffed thankfully.

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!" the mouse said unhappily.

"He's the one who blew the horn." The tiny cub cocked her head to the side in confusion but everyone else seemed to know what the badger was talking about.

"Then let him bring it forth," said a deep, new voice. The wolf shuffled around then skittered backwards in shock at the sight of the massive, proud gathering of centaurs in front of them. This then caused her to trip on a root and land on her back with a huff and a noise similar to a howl. Shaking her head in humiliation, she righted herself and wriggled her tail. From the way that everyone was departing, she had missed an important conversation. It was then that she realised she was going to be alone once more and sadly turned around to leave, fighting the silly noises she made when she was upset. She was completely horrified when she felt warm hands wrap around her and lift her off the ground. She made to struggle before realising that it was the attractive boy holding her and relaxed.

"Who is she?" Trufflehunter asked curiously from his position in the dwarf's arms. At least they knew she was female. Glancing up at her carrier, she saw and felt him shrug.

"I do not know." And so they continued walking with the wolf falling asleep in the boy's arms.

Caspian POV

After a tense and almost murderous encounter with the Narnians he was intent to save (in which the little wolf cub had fidgeted nervously by his ankles), the young Prince flopped onto the hammock that was apparently his within Aslan's How. The large stone structure blended somewhat nicely with the scenery outside whilst the inside tunnels bustled with loud and lively activity. Weapons were forged by the second in an attempt to save themselves from danger. Feeling something nudge his hand that was dangling over the side of the hammock, Caspian sat up and glanced down to see the tiny little wolf cub he had found in the forest. As he lifted her up into the hammock, he marvelled at how small and light she was. His hands nearly swallowed her whole. She was beautiful creature with soft, grey and white fur and delicate paws. He wondered where she came from, why she was alone and how she seemed to trust him so well. He gave a small laugh as she licked his fingers with her slightly rough tongue.

"What is your name, precious?" he asked quietly and was mildly surprised when she shrugged. It had become obvious in their journey that she could not speak but Caspian had learned that she could kind of communicate. Her big blue eyes looked at him and he felt a serene smile spread across his face. "I'll name you Oasis – like the colour of your eyes," he told her and she butted her head against his hand in what he assumed was a sign of affection. He remembered hearing Nikabrik and Trufflehunter referring to many animals that no longer acted as kind natured and talkative as they once had and glanced down at the newly named Oasis. He chose to believe that she had never been able to talk as she was far away from being a wild, untamed animal. Caspian let his fingers stroke her soothingly and was greeted with an appreciative rumble from his new friend as her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep. What a strange day it had been.

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. See you in THREE days for an update, if I think the response is wanting enough! Love Bianca :) x**


	3. Lap it up

**Chapter Two**

**Oh, it's so good to be back and I am so happy with the response so far! Thank you so much, I was so shocked when I saw my inbox. Thank you!**

Oasis POV

I wriggled slightly when I awoke the next morning, stretching out my tired limbs and scratching behind my ear. I looked up and gave the wolf equivalent of a smile when I looked onto Caspian's sleeping face. The comfort he gave me and the kindness he showed me was unlike anything I had ever come across, even before the White Witch had turned me into a wolf cub. And I was doomed to stay that way unless I found the thing my childhood lacked. The rhyme in my head when I had been transformed had been this:

_Cursed to roam and flee forever_

_On four paws, no matter the endeavour_

_Until the lacking from childhood finds_

_Its place within this waiting mind._

It had taken many years of contemplation until I discovered what my childhood had been lacking – a loving family – and then I had attempted to find it. But after many failed tries, I had come to the conclusion that it wasn't possible or there was only a specific family to end my curse. For the first couple of decades after realising that, I had wallowed in self pity, wishing that Jadis had just killed me instead. The least she could have done would have been turning me into a regular sized wolf, but I supposed that would have been far too easy and made me more durable. But Caspian gave me hope. After listening to many conversations (and a terrifying argument from the Narnians), I had found out that Caspian didn't have a loving family but that was OK. Maybe he wouldn't be my saviour from being a wolf, but he was my saviour from loneliness. And he had named me! I had been a wolf since just before the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve had arrived in Narnia (something I had hidden away from in the hopes of avoiding the White Witch), which had been over 1300 years previously. So, I had long forgotten my name as I had no need for it. Caspian had named me Oasis, after my eyes, and it made me feel uncomfortably happy when I thought of the care he had in his voice upon naming me. My ears perked up when I heard him whisper something indecipherable in his sleep before he turned over. With the wolf (and cub) equivalent of a shriek, I went flying to the floor. Luckily, I landed on all four paws and glared up to see and apologetic Caspian. His warm, slightly calloused hands picked me up gently and placed me in his lap.

"I apologise, Oasis. I forgot that you were there," he said sincerely but I felt like pouting when he said that he had forgotten me. "Today, we raid the Telemarine arsenal. Are you coming?" he asked and I turned delighted when I heard the concern in his voice. I reached up to lick his cheek but I was so small that I almost tumbled onto my back again. With a laugh, Caspian tightened his grip on me slightly and lifted me higher, allowing me to lick him affectionately. He nodded. "I thought you would. Please just be careful, you are too little to be involved in such big things," he begged and I gave him an approximation of a nod. He grinned in a heart stopping way before placing me gently on his pillow and getting out of the hammock. I growled in an embarrassingly high way when the hammock swayed precariously and saw Caspian steady it before stripped off his shirt. All rational thoughts left my mind as I gazed at his tanned, muscled torso. It was considered improper to stare like that but it was also considered improper to strip in front of women. Seeing as I was a technically a wolf, none of those two mattered. When he covered up once more, I held back my disappointed whine and excitedly clamoured into his hands when he offered them to me. I was beginning to adore the feeling of his pleasant hands wrapped around me which was devastating in its own right. He would always see me as the wolf cub he found in the woods, never the wolf who could be a girl. What would he think in several years when I hadn't grown a single bit? I shook my head and huffed, banishing the cruel thoughts. I didn't need those kinds of things in my head – they weren't good for me.

"Sire, we are ready when you are," a faun that I didn't know the name of told Caspian. He nodded determinedly.

"We are to leave now." He lowered me to the ground and I looked up at him questioningly before he gestured to a different faun. "Look after her," he ordered and departed. I growled as best I could in protest but Caspian simply glanced at me before walking away. The faun, who told me his name was Corin, scooped me up. I didn't like his hands – they were neither warm nor comforting and they lacked the small calluses that Caspian had. It was a strange feature to be fond of, but it showed his tough nature and yet he still managed to be so caring to me. I missed Caspian's hands. I was carried outside to a group waiting in the forest. I soon learned this was the group that would not be a part of the raid and I was furious with Caspian. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I snapped at Corin's fingers so that he put me on the soft dirt and I began circling in an attempt to work off my tension. Caspian had left me with a FAUN, of all things, whilst he went to raid the Telemarines' supplies and anger this Lord Miraz even more than he already had. I wasn't happy, not at all. I heard hooves and turned in relief to see a centaur I believed to be called Glenstrom canter up to us with bags of swords. Several Minotaurs were behind him and one was walking up a slope in the distance. Then I noticed something but it wasn't easy to see from my vantage point on the ground. A boy rose from behind a bush and he had blonde hair and a SWORD, ready to attack the Minotaur. That's when Caspian chose to appear and I launched myself into the bushes to fight through to him. When I finally reached there, I was stunned to see Caspian trying to pull a thick sword from the tree beside him and the blonde boy about to smash a rock on his head.

"No, stop!" a young girl cried as she came out from behind a bush. She had semi-long brunette hair and was wearing an orange and silver dress. I saw a dagger and a cordial of some kind strapped to her waist.

"Oasis," a voice hissed and I glanced up to see Reepicheep gesturing to me. Knowing it was in my best interest to go stand with him, I trotted over to sit next to him and watched. Caspian and the blonde boy were looking at each other in confusion as all of us crept out from our hiding places.

"Prince Caspian?" the blonde asked hesitantly and I felt like growling at the tone that hinted he expected more.

"Yes. Who are you?" Caspian asked with a jerk of his head. I pawed the ground nervously as he successfully pulled the sword out of the tree and pointed it at the blonde boy.

"Peter!" said a new female voice and we all looked around to see a beautiful girl with dark, curly hair and a purple dress run up with a red bearded dwarf and a boy that looked just like the girl. Caspian glanced around them then back at 'Peter'.

"High King Peter?" he asked and I gaped as the blonde boy nodded.

"I believe you called," he replied snottily. He was a King of Old!

"Yes . . . but I thought you would be older," Caspian stated and I turned my snort into a sneeze which then turned to a real sneeze that sent me tumbling backwards a few steps. Thankfully, everyone was too preoccupied to notice.

"Well, if you like, we can come back in a few years." I didn't like this Peter character – he was a prideful piece of work.

"No, no, you just weren't what I expected." A pang of something akin to jealousy spiked through me as he looked at the brunette – if memory served, the oldest girl was called Susan (I heard her name a lot more than I heard my own in stories of the Golden Age). But, I couldn't genuinely complain. She was a stunning young woman and I was an itty bitty wolf.

"Neither are you," the younger boy, Edmund I thought, added uncertainly as he looked around everyone gathered. We did create a rather interesting picture.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter pointed out wisely. I nodded along but I wasn't entirely sure they could see me on the ground. Reepicheep sprang forward eagerly and presented himself.

"We have anxiously related your return, my liege," he told Peter and I shuffled along behind the mouse, uncomfortable being left alone surrounded by strangers. Not that that hadn't happened before. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" the youngest of them all, Lucy, said quietly and I watched as Reepicheep got offended. "Sorry," Lucy hurriedly apologised.

"Oh, Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia." I huffed and made myself comfortable. I noticed Caspian glance around then grin when his eyes landed on me before they returned to attention. I started giving myself a clean to distract myself from the conversation.

"Hello there," said a voice and I knew it was directed at me. I glanced up from my glistening paw to see a smiling Lucy crouched next to me and looked at me with cheerful eyes. An exasperated sigh came from behind her.

"Lucy, didn't you learn the last time?" I heard Susan ask but Lucy simply shook her head and reached out her hand to stroke my head. Enjoying the attention immensely, I snuggled closer to her hand, which was much better than the faun's. A strange humming noise that I wasn't too familiar with because I was rarely happy enough for it to occur bubbled in my chest. Lucy giggled and picked me up, walking with me.

"See? She's friendly!" she exclaimed happily and I saw Susan draw up on her left. The elder girl's hand slowly reached out and tickled under my chin. I rubbed against her gentle fingers and I heard her sigh in relief.

"She's adorable," Susan stated as she withdrew her hand and I hummed contentedly.

"I don't know. She's a bit small," Edmund said and I heaved myself around to face him with a glare. He seemed to get the message from my bared teeth and wrinkled nose and grinned easily down at me. Of course, that's when I sneezed and Edmund full-on laughed. Susan and Lucy made 'aw' noises and I lapped up the attention.

"It's just a wolf cub," Peter stated stiffly as he joined the group. Lucy gave him an offended look, Edmund rolled his eyes and Susan sighed in aggravation.

"What's wrong now?" she asked in a way that implied he did that kind of thing a lot.

"I think that you're looking in too deeply for things to look after. It doesn't look worth it," he told them angrily and I huffed. Lucy got tears in her eyes.

"She's a she, not an 'it'," she snapped and stomped forward. I noticed Susan rush forward to comfort her sister as she ran her fingers through my short fur. I placed my paws on Lucy's chest so my head reached her chin and I rubbed my head against it to soothe her. I didn't like seeing such a young girl upset because her big brother had lost faith in Narnia and, by extension, Aslan. I would never lose faith in Aslan. But I had started losing faith in the eldest King of Old.

**I hope you liked that! I'll see you in three days for an update. Love Bianca :) x**


	4. Ice in the Oasis

**Chapter Three**

**Now we find out a little bit about Oasis for real.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia! But I do own Oasis.**

Caspian was dreaming. However, contrary to what he had thought upon going to bed, his dreams were not haunted by the lovely face of Queen Susan the Gentle. Rather, they were filled with sights of Oasis. It was very strange.

_*Dream*_

_Caspian walked alone through the clearing he had originally found Oasis, curious about why he was there. The ferns tickled his bare feet and there was a cool breeze in the air. Feeling something soft and small brush his ankles, he glanced down and smiled calmly upon seeing Oasis looking up at him with those unusual blue eyes of hers. However, when he reached down to pick her up like he usually did, she danced away, tail swishing as she made her way through the greenery. He felt compelled to follow and did so, but not matter how fast he walked, she always seemed to get further away. _

"_Oasis," he called out impatiently, not wanting her to get lost. She was only a small wolf after all – who knew what could happen if he lost sight of her? He saw her pounce out from underneath the ferns and behind a tree. Approaching with an amused smile, Caspian was shocked into stillness when he glanced around the tree and saw Oasis' still form. There was no breathing movement, not so much as a twitch from her and above her stood a woman that made his blood run cold. She was clothed entirely in white and her long blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She held a wand of ice and was smirking at Caspian._

"_You cannot save her, my Prince. Know that." There was a flash of ice directed at Caspian and he flinched._

_*End Dream*_

Caspian jerked awake, careful to keep Oasis in the hammock instead of throwing her off once more. He was sweating slightly and his breathing was uneven. What did the dream mean? And what was the legendary White Witch doing in it?

XXX

Oasis POV

My faith in High King Peter took another serious hit when the attack on Miraz's castle was planned. I was not allowed to go for obvious reasons and I didn't argue as I knew that going would have been pointless. I did stay with Caspian for as long as possible before he left because I had grown very attached to him: his dark eyes, his caring hands, his whispering in his sleep and everything else about him. No one had ever shown that much tenderness towards me yet he was fiercely protective. I liked to think, although I really shouldn't have, that some part – big or small – of Caspian knew that I wasn't really a wolf cub. I wanted to believe it with all of my heart but a small (very small) part of me knew that he didn't. I hated the White Witch for cursing me. She had done it because I had once been a member of her fiercest warriors. In truth, I hadn't been. I had only been there because Aslan needed someone on the inside that she wouldn't kill on sight and he had sent me – a simple human that had been brought to Narnia to stay. So, I had been moulded into her protégée but my faith and loyalty to Aslan were never in peril and they never would be. But her favourite wolf – I couldn't remember his name, just as I couldn't remember my own – had caught me with Oreius the centaur one day and that was the day I was doomed. Stuck forever as a wolf unless I found a family to love me – a specific family that Jadis clearly believed I would never come across.

"It's time for me to go," Caspian whispered and I felt like crying. Instead, I nuzzled into his side in a gesture of good luck and licked his knuckles. He laughed once before scratching my ears affectionately and placing me on the ground. With a final look at me, he departed and I trotted off the Stone Table room.

"Oasis?" I heard Lucy ask and raised my eyes to see the youngest Queen curled up on the cracked Stone Table. She held out her hands and I leapt into them, almost crashing into the table instead and she stroked me as I curled up on her lap. "You're a very pretty wolf." She spoke to me like I was a person instead of an animal which was really sweet. "Have you ever seen Aslan?" I nodded absently and I heard her giggle. "Do you think he'll save us?" I nodded again, looking up to see her morose face turn to a smile. "You're worried about Caspian." That wasn't a question but I nodded all the same. "I'm worried too. This isn't a good idea." I shook my head, rubbing my head against her hand to distract her. "I hate being left behind but I know it's for the best because I'd end up getting hurt." I just looked at the Queen, understanding completely. We stayed like that, me curled up and Lucy stroking my head and neck, until dawn broke and a horn sounded outside of the How. Lucy straightened instantly and then, before I could even blink, she was running past everyone still in the How with determination on her face. We reached outside and I was stunned to see how little people had returned. Thanking Aslan that Caspian was alive and relatively unharmed, I glanced around worriedly. There were hardly any of them left.

"What happened?" Lucy asked in a saddened tone. Peter was grumpily stomping along and Caspian looked furious. I ached to comfort him but Lucy refused to let me go.

"Ask him," Peter answered snippily, jerking his head towards Caspian who looked annoyed.

"Peter," Susan stated warningly.

"Me?" Caspian asked and I felt like pouting (but couldn't because wolves can't pout) when I saw his injured expression. "You could have called it off, there was still time." Oh, so this was Peter's fault.

"No there wasn't thanks to you," Peter snapped back and I looked at Caspian with wide eyes. Naturally, he ignored me but once again, I wasn't certain he could actually see me. Lucy's hands were tense as she stroked me so I cuddled into her to help her. She was obviously really worried. "If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive right now." Yes, but . . .

"And if you'd just stayed here like I suggested then they definitely would be," Caspian retorted and I felt a gush of pride. A glaring yet concerned Susan walked past them to stand next to Lucy. Deciding that Lucy was less likely to lash out, I wriggled a bit and the youngest Queen surrendered me to her older sister. Susan's breathing was angry as her fingers wound into what existed of my fur but at least she could not act. It amazed me that she was the 'Gentle Queen' sometimes.

"You called us, remember?" I grew tired of their bickering and looked up at Susan. She sighed and sat on a nearby wall so I could perch on her lap and give my tummy (what I could reach of it) a nice clean. I didn't really do it as often as I should but I'd never been around so many people so it hadn't mattered. I heard Lucy gasp and run past me eventually and decided to pay attention. A very injured Trumpkin was being lowered to the ground and Caspian was fleeing into the How, followed by the Black Dwarf, Nikabrik. I made to run after him but Susan held firm and I growled unimpressively.

"You should stay here, Oasis. He needs to calm down," she told me gently and I puffed air out loudly, planting my bum back on her lap. She laughed lightly as Trumpkin woke up and everyone moved around. Lucy bounced back over cheerfully, scratching my ears. Edmund joined her and I hummed as he got the right spot on my neck.

"I guess I'm her favourite," he gloated and Lucy scoffed.

"I think Caspian's her favourite." I nodded and Edmund scowled.

"Am I your second favourite?" he asked and I gnashed my teeth together, shrugging as best I could. "You know, she's awfully intelligent for a wolf that can't speak," he commented, eyeing me carefully. I felt like I was under analysis.

"Well, she can't speak and give us answers so I guess we'll have to deal with it," Susan said logically. An unnatural cold breeze blew over us all softly and I shivered instantly, a familiar feeling of fear gripping my throat. I cowered into Susan's stomach as Edmund's eyes went wide and Lucy gasped. Peter ran up to us and gestured to Edmund frantically, soundless words spilling from his lips in his panic.

"It can't be," the younger brother whispered in disbelief. I growled in a way that was almost threatening and threw myself from Susan's hands, taking off towards the How.

"Oasis!" both Susan and Lucy shrieked but I didn't listen. I had no idea what came over me to run towards the How but I could hear Peter and Edmund following so I wasn't alone. My little body skidded into the Stone Table room and I whined. A wall of ice had been formed directly across from the entrance and Caspian was standing in front of it with a bloody hand outstretched. A face that had haunted my nightmares looked down at him with a deceptively charming smile as he reached towards her. I noticed that there were three others in the room: a werewolf, an old crone and Nikabrik.

"STOP!" Peter yelled as he and Edmund leapt into the room, swords drawn. Edmund literally jumped over me (not that it was difficult) and engaged immediately in battle with the werewolf. Trumpkin, who had followed the two Kings, headed for Nikabrik as Susan and Lucy entered the room. I watched chaos unfold as I slipped through the mini-battles occurring. I crawled past Peter and his fight with the old crone and reached Caspian and Jadis. Caspian was standing within a circle and I panicked, knowing I couldn't enter the circle. So, I took a deep breath and attempted to snarl for the first time in two hundred years. It didn't come out as a snarl but the White Witch looked over at me as a yelp came from the werewolf nearby. Her expression turned surprised.

"You!" she shrieked, gazing down at me maliciously. With her attention on me, there was nothing pulling Caspian in as I cowered away from the Witch's icy glare. "I thought you would have been dead long ago." Her tone was filled with contempt as I shuffled in fear. It had been over 1300 years since I had seen her and panic was filling my very soul.

"Get away from her," I heard Edmund grunt in the background, sounding like he was in a struggle. Jadis didn't listen and continued looking at me but she didn't have a proper hold over me unless I stepped into the circle, which I wouldn't do.

"But you're still a wolf, dear. Have you not found that which will make you human once more?" she asked in a mocking voice and I whimpered, moving back some more. I was completely terrified as the ice that gave her power seemed to lock around my heart and stop my breathing. Black spots crowded into my vision and the last thing I saw before passing out was Peter shoving Caspian out of the way and stepping into the circle.

**Ooh, what's going to happen? How will the others react to this news? And when will we learn the rest of Oasis' story? And thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and favourites, I was blown away! See you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	5. Just Bonding

**Chapter Four**

**I cover a lot in this chapter, be warned. And thank you so much to my lovely reviewers, alerts and favourites! I honestly love them all!**

Caspian POV

After the White Witch had been defeated once more and Caspian had apologised profusely many times, he had gathered with the Kings and Queens of Old in the Stone Table room to talk. His mind had been distorted and his hearing clouded but he had heard the majority of what the White Witch had said to Oasis.

"She was human once," Lucy whispered in a broken voice, looking down at the still unconscious form of the baby wolf in Caspian's hands. He was stroking her absentmindedly and trying not to worry about her waking up too much. The tiny form that was curled up on his lap had once been human.

"What did she do to get this to happen? How did this even happen?" Susan asked and Caspian was surprised at the loss in her voice. He didn't know whether it was because Oasis was really meant to be human or because the eldest Queen had no idea what had happened to her for it the curse to be used.

"The White Witch cursed her. Why, we don't know. How, we don't know. We just know that Oasis was human once and, considering the last time the White Witch was really alive, I'm guessing it's been a long time since Oasis has walked on two legs," Edmund said from his position on Caspian's right. Peter didn't say anything, merely glaring down at the cracked table to his right.

"How do we get her back?" Lucy whispered and Caspian just looked helplessly down at the little wolf. He now understood his dream and why the Witch had been in it. What he didn't understand was a list too long to deal with.

"Lucy, the White Witch was not forgiving. If she wanted Oasis to suffer, I doubt she would have come up with something to counter it," Susan stated logically. Caspian nodded in agreement – the ice Queen was ruthless.

"She would have." They all looked up to see Peter still glaring at the Stone Table but his expression had changed from fuming to contemplative. Edmund looked like an idea had struck him.

"Peter's right." Caspian wasn't very willing to believe that but decided against voicing his doubts. Peter was still the High King after all, no matter how much Oasis seemed to dislike him. Caspian wasn't even sure how he knew that Oasis didn't like Peter but he did. He linked it to the fact that she didn't have a voice so they became more attuned through actions and behaviour than vocal expression.

"What? Why?" Lucy demanded, looking extremely excited. Caspian didn't feel excitement, he felt hope. He didn't want Oasis to have to remain a wolf forever and he felt pain at the thought of her being alone for the previous 1300 years (and the numerous years beforehand). If there was a way to get her back to two legs again, he hoped he could find it.

"The White Witch is . . . was confident in her abilities. She would have made Oasis' curse so that it had a counter – but one that was extremely difficult to achieve," Edmund explained and Caspian felt himself deflate. Glancing over at Lucy, he saw that she too looked disappointed. But a fierce determination lit up the youngest sibling's eyes and Caspian knew what she was going to say.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try. I asked her if she had ever seen Aslan and she nodded. She has faith in him like I do and that means she can be saved. Even the White Witch cannot control faith!" she cried, standing up. Her siblings looked shocked whilst Caspian simply smiled and turned his attention to the stirring Oasis in his lap. Her piercing crystal eyes opened and looked up at him tiredly.

"We can save her," Caspian replied and Oasis' ears perked up as she turned her gaze on all of them. "We will save you, precious," he whispered into the soft ears and got an appreciative lick in response.

Oasis POV

They were going to save me! I wished deeply that I could tell them that it wasn't possible – no spell or potion or ritual could return me to my natural human state. Only something that I couldn't find could bring me back. At some points, I wished that Aslan had not brought me to Narnia, away from being abandoned in a forest to be in the magical land that was my home. But then sense came crashing down and I realised that I never regretted Aslan saving me from starvation. When I had asked why he had picked me, of all the starving people in the other world, I would never forget what he said.

"_My child, you do not belong there. You are special, different and destined for great things."_ And he had been right. My ancient ancestors had been Narnians, therefore giving me a rightful place in the world which I never wanted to leave. And I thanked Aslan every day for the opportunity to continue living in Narnia, be it as a wolf or a human (well, mostly human). Suddenly I was being moved and Caspian was carrying me out of the room, leaving the others behind. We ended up outside on a perch outside, Caspian just watching the scenery as I played with my tail.

"Who were you, Oasis?" he asked and I glanced up at him, my heart skipping several beats as his dark eyes penetrating my blue ones. What was that swooping sensation in my chest? It was a new feeling but not unwelcome. I cocked my head to the side in answer, not really sure. I just knew that I was loyal to Aslan and couldn't remember my name. Caspian sighed in misery, playing with my tail absently and sending shivers up my spine. "I wish you could speak to me, precious. Just knowing that you could reassure me with words as well might make me feel like I can handle this responsibility." I breathed out too much air when he called me 'precious' but rubbed myself against his firm chest nonetheless, intent on comforting my Prince. He chuckled at my actions. "And yet you can comfort me by just doing that." I flopped down on his lap and started licking his knuckles which caused his clenched fist to relax. I vaguely wondered how that would look if I was human but discarded the thought quickly – we would never find out anyway. Oh Aslan, help us.

XXX

Peter's fight with Miraz, an insane yet clever notion on Caspian's part, was well underway by the time my Prince returned from saving Susan. By that point, Edmund had had to physically sit down and hold me in place because I had been so fidgety. He would whisper soothing words to me occasionally and I felt a rush of affection for the young King. I cared for him like one would a brother and it was so nice to have after years of loneliness. My searches for families had been abandoned long ago when I realised I couldn't be turned human with just any family. But I felt inexplicably drawn to the Pevensies, particularly Edmund. We shared a harsh experience with the White Witch that would haunt us forever and we could both understand the other's pain. Edmund didn't show it very often but he was affected by Jadis and seeing her in the Stone Table room was just something that made it worse. He had found me before he went to deliver Peter's message to Miraz.

_*Flashback*_

_Caspian had left to prepare Susan and Lucy and I was alone to pace circles in the dirt. When a cloud rose due to my tail sweeping the ground, a giant sneeze sent me sliding backwards. A laugh from behind me alerted me to Edmund's presence as he picked me up carefully and looked down at me with sparkling eyes._

"_You know, when we find a way to make you human again, I'm going to tease you rotten about those sneezes," he joked and I glared up at him, nipping his arm with my teeth lightly. He just laughed. "When we met you, I had no idea that you had once been human . . . but I guess we have someone in common now, right? I saw you in that room, Oasis. You're as scared of her as I am, aren't you?" he asked in a whisper. I looked up at him with wide eyes, seeing for once the deep rooted fear within the dark orbs. He really was frightened of her and I nodded in answer to his question. She scared me more than anything – she had doomed me to a life on four paws. "I promise that I'll do my best to find a fix for this, Oasis. If she cursed you, then I know that, from the good side's perspective, you didn't deserve it." I just gave him a wolf approximation of a smile before prancing out of his hands elegantly and letting him go._

_*End Flashback*_

After that little interaction, I felt a lot closer to Edmund. And having him hold me as we both watched Peter and Miraz fight tensely, I felt a rush of closeness that I had been denied my entire life. It was different to what I felt for Caspian but just as strong. And then I saw the prince heading straight for us on a chestnut horse, Susan's arms wrapped around his waist. Jealousy sparked in my chest but I couldn't react. Edmund being as observant as he is, he would have noticed and with their new knowledge on my previous human status, I knew he would be able to identify the emotion. Peter stumbled over for his respite and Edmund dumped me unceremoniously on the ground. Instead of complaining, I skipped over to sit by Peter's feet as he sat down.

"Lucy?" he asked Susan as she approached with Caspian.

"She got through . . . with a little help," she replied, looking at Caspian thankfully.

"Thanks," Peter gasped and Caspian shrugged, sitting on a nearby rock.

"Well, you were busy." Susan departed to be with the archers and Edmund cracked Peter's shoulder back into place before he could start saying goodbye.

"Save it for later," the younger boy snapped and I huffed in an approximation of a laugh, rubbing myself in what I hoped was an encouraging way against Peter's legs. He glared at me and shoved me out of the way with his foot. I watched as he moved back into the 'ring' of sorts with a hurt expression. Edmund picked me up and handed me to Caspian who I licked in relief. He grinned.

"I'm glad to see you too," he told me.

"Don't mind Peter, he's a jerk," Edmund added and both went back to observing Peter and Miraz as I did too. I had seen many fights and battles, been a part of even more so I didn't particularly find interest in Peter and Miraz's. However, what I did find interesting was one of the Lords stabbing Miraz with one of Susan's arrows and starting a war. I shrieked as Caspian leapt up and sent me sprawling as he ran for his horse and into the How as the Telemarines reached a certain point. I hissed as I realised I was going to get trampled and I had no idea how to avoid it. Then I resigned myself to the fact that it was going to get messy and decided to do my damndest to avoid getting crushed. It wasn't as though anyone could carry me, they had themselves to worry about. So, when the time came, I launched myself into the fight, imitating Reepicheep by winding through the legs of horses, bears, fauns, centaurs and humans. I clearly couldn't handle a sword so I settled for putting my claws and teeth to good use. But I wasn't much help and I knew that – my main aim was to avoid getting flattened by all the people and creatures around me.

"Back to the How!" I heard Peter order and slid around to change direction. I ran as fast as possible but the entrance collapsed under the pressure from Telemarine catapults. I felt helpless as I saw Edmund, Susan, Caspian and Peter run into battle. Edmund used two swords to their full advantage, Peter kicked a Telemarine fiercely in the chest, Caspian fought relentlessly and Susan used her arrows so fast that I could barely see them, even with my enhanced eyesight. I crept through the fighting to the edge of the hole that Caspian had helped create and looked down into it worriedly and then in sheer terror as the Telemarine General moved to kill him. But he stopped and began to lower his weapon just before a root shot out and knocked him unconscious. With wide eyes, I raised my head to see an army of TREES helping defeat the Telemarines. Soldiers were taken out left and right and the enemy seemed to know that they were going to lose. The cavalry turned around and retreated but we weren't going to let them go that easily and chased them to the river. Being smaller than everyone else, I fell behind but a very nice tiger took me in her mouth and carried me there, dropping me in time to see the Telemarines halt in the middle of the bridge they had built. Our soldiers were prepared to fight and the Lord leading them seemed to know that. I looked to the other end of the bridge for the reason for their halting and literally jumped in the air with glee as I saw Lucy with ASLAN!

"CHARGE!" the Lord yelled and the Telemarines headed for them. I waited anxiously to see what Aslan would do and was not disappointed when a loud, magnificent roar filled the air and the Water God formed. I watched with wide, excited eyes as the Telemarines were defeated and hissed as water landed near us. Wolves, big or small, do not like water. I just had to decide how I was going to get across.

"Oasis," a low, reassuring voice said and I looked up in relief to see Glenstrom holding out a hand. I huffed thankfully and clamoured on as he carried me across the river. Besides, even if I had liked water, I couldn't swim and I was too small to stand up and keep my head above water anyway. I rubbed Glenstrom's legs in thanks before taking off towards Aslan, the Pevensies and Caspian.

"All of you," Aslan was saying and Caspian hesitantly looked up. Oh, I was thrilled to see both of them again!

"I do not think I am ready," he said, frowning deeply. I stopped next to Trumpkin and attempted to look menacing as the Telemarines deposited their weapons in a pile in front of us. Judging by Trumpkin's shaking head, I hadn't succeeded very well.

"It is for that reason that I know you are," Aslan told Caspian and I felt like beaming widely as I saw Caspian rise from the ground, his expression relieved as the Pevensies looked at him proudly. Then I almost cried as Reepicheep was brought forward with no tail and Lucy's cordial couldn't fix it.

"It becomes you well, small one," Aslan complimented but a tail was very important to a mouse, especially considering he kept falling over without it. I wondered what it would be like to not have a tail in my condition. I would probably never get off the floor.

"All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for the tail is the honour and glory of a mouse," Reepicheep replied, drawing his sword. I felt like threatening to eat him for that implication.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour." I grinned in my wolf way at Aslan's remark.

"Well . . . it's not just the honour. It's also good for balance, and climbing a-and grabbing things," Reepicheep stuttered and I shook my head. I noticed Trumpkin steadily ignoring their interaction and nudged him playfully. He glowered down at me and I simply looked back innocently.

"You're a sneaky little creature." I took that as a compliment and went back to 'glaring' and eavesdropping. I had missed a chunk of the conversation and Reepicheep had disappeared.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you have told me so much about?" Aslan asked and I felt like laughing as Trumpkin finally looked up. Aslan gave another impressive roar that caused the dwarf to stumble slightly at look sheepish.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked jokingly and Trumpkin returned to his task to avoid further embarrassment. I slid out from behind him and Aslan smiled at me as I approached cautiously. Bowing as best I could considering I was already so low to the ground, I waited.

"Dear one, you may have forgotten your name but you never forgot your faith. I am proud of you." I looked up, completely stunned at the compliment and found Aslan gazing at me serenely. I hadn't seen him since before I'd been turned into a wolf cub because I had never been able to find my way back to him before the White Witch's demise and his disappearance. I looked at him apologetically and he seemed to understand. "You tried to return, little one, and the failure is not your fault. But the reward that most deserves you and you thought was out of reach is not as far as you think," he told me cryptically. After blessing me with a gentle and affectionate nudge, he padded off to other areas. I turned around and saw myself staring at everyone's shins before Caspian scooped me in his arms and directed my head towards Peter. I saw his siblings looking at him and I knew Caspian was too.

"Ok, I trust her," he conceded and I growled happily, much to everyone's amusement. But what had Aslan meant by my reward not being as far as I thought?

**I hope you liked that. The next chapter will be up in three days, as usual with more developments. Love Bianca :) x**


	6. Time to say Goodbye

**Chapter Five**

**I'm so excited!**

I trotted happily beside Aslan around the Telemarine castle. Caspian's wonderful coronation had been the day previously and I had been so proud that I had cried. I hadn't even been certain that wolves could cry but it was proved that they could by the tears running along my fur as the crown was placed on Caspian's head. Edmund had teased me as much as possible afterwards and I had responded by nipping his fingers.

"You are close to the Pevensies, Oasis," the Great Lion observed casually. Despite the fact that I knew that he knew my old name, he continued using the one Caspian had bestowed on me for reasons unknown. I nodded in reply and he smiled as I halted and put my head to the side in contemplation. When I decided to shake my head instead, he laughed. "You are close to King Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy," he corrected and I nodded. He looked down at me carefully as we continued walking out to the gardens. "King Peter is simply protective. He will come around. I do see that you and King Caspian are close too." I knew that he was observant and saw everything but I was ready to blush and I _knew_ wolves couldn't do that. So I stared at the grass under my paws and nodded once in answer. He was enjoying the situation immensely, I could tell. "Perhaps you could get Queen Susan and King Peter for me. I wish to speak with them." Relieved that I wouldn't be embarrassed anymore, I nodded eagerly and scampered off in search of the eldest Pevensies. I found them sitting at a window in one of the many corridors in the castle and used my mouth (not my teeth) to tug on Susan's gorgeous dress. Being a royal really suited her. Her hair was elegantly curled and some of it was pinned back and her dress was a lovely blue colour with white sleeves. Both siblings looked down at me, Peter even smiling slightly, and I jerked my head for them to follow me. Seemingly getting them message, both rose and I felt extra tiny from my vantage point of just above their ankle height. I trotted along the corridor and heard them following me. Several people greeted us (including me, which was nice) along the way and I always nodded in reply. When the three of us finally reached the gardens, I nudged both of them affectionately before leaving them to their business.

"Got you," Edmund's voice said cheerfully as I felt him scoop me up. We continued in the direction I had been heading at a much faster pace. I found myself jealous of his long legs as I gazed up at him. He looked genuinely relaxed which was a brilliant change from the tension frown that had been on his and everyone else's faces. I poked him incessantly with my paw until he sighed and looked down at me. My big blue eyes looked back questioningly. "We're going to see Lucy and Caspian whilst we wait for the talk with the Telemarines," he answered and I nodded in understanding. He carried me into one of the four libraries within the castle and we found Caspian and Lucy talking quietly at one of the tables closest to the door. Caspian smirked when he saw my wide eyed look around the book filled room. I hadn't set paw in any of the libraries before and I was pleasantly blown away by the sheer amount of books. I was very impressed.

"Where did you find her?" my King asked as Edmund handed me over. I felt like a little baby but didn't complain – Caspian's hands felt too nice as they rubbed my fur.

"She was heading away from the gardens," Edmund replied as he dumped his much groomed self into a chair nearby. Lucy looked knowingly at me whilst Caspian looked confused.

"What were you doing there?" he asked as though I could answer. I appreciated that he treated me like a person instead of a dumb animal but there were just some things that he knew I couldn't communicate. So I gave him my best exasperated look before relinquishing myself to his silky fingers.

"She was talking to Aslan," Lucy answered knowledgably and Caspian made a noise of understanding.

"Does no one else find it strange that we stroke her and she's technically meant to be human?" Edmund asked suddenly and I growled (kind of) in protest. Caspian didn't stop though so I relaxed and Edmund's eyes went wide as he looked at me then at Caspian. Oh great, he'd figured it out. He smirked in triumph as he saw my wide eyes but didn't say anything out loud, thank Aslan. Why did I have to have these feelings for Caspian? They weren't fair nor were they appropriate. I was not going to become human again at any near point in the future, if at all. Grr!

"She's still a wolf now, so it is not strange," Caspian replied and I huffed sadly. Yes, rub it in, Caspian. I am still a wolf!

"But we will fix it," Edmund reminded me with raised eyebrows and I rolled my eyes, choosing not to do anything else in response. They were so wrongly confident and giving themselves and I false hope.

XXX

Caspian POV

He stood as regally as possible in front of the gathered Telemarines and prepared himself. Once everyone had assembled and he made sure Oasis was behaving herself, Caspian stepped forward with more confidence than he felt.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians as much as it does to man. Any Telemarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But, for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," he informed his people, gesturing to the Great Lion who stood next to Oasis. She really was dwarfed by him. Caspian found himself wondering what she would look like as a human and missed a man's comment from the crowd.

"We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands – pirates run aground on an island. It was there that they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world – the same world as our Kings and Queens," Aslan explained and Caspian whipped his head around to stare at the other royals in shock. The crowd murmured in response. "It is to that island that I can return you. It is a good place for any to start over." Caspian looked at the crowd, questioning whether any would take the offer.

"I will go. I will accept the offer." The Telemarine General that had spared his life stepped forward willingly and headed towards their gathered group. He inclined his head respectfully to Caspian who instantly returned it. After all, the man had hesitated.

"We will go too," Aunt Pruniprismia said and stepped forward with Caspian's cousin in her arms. Caspian smiled at her slightly and she looked apologetic before going to stand by the General.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world would be good." And so they were sent through the portal to the other world and, as expected, there were many protests. Reepicheep offered to try and prove it wasn't a trick but Caspian found himself further aghast when Peter spoke up.

"We'll go," he stated, stepping forward.

"We will?" Edmund asked with a wide mouth. Caspian's eyes drifted to Susan who looked devastated.

"Come on, time's up," Peter replied, looking around. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore," he added, approaching Caspian and handing over his sword. Caspian finally felt trust from the other King and took the weapon readily.

"I will look after it until you return," he stated determinedly.

"That's just it." Everyone turned to look at Susan who looked nervous. "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy inquired.

"You two are," Peter replied, indicating Edmund and Lucy. Caspian felt sadness creep into his chest. "At least, I think he means you two."

"Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked in disbelief but Aslan shook his head.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. By showing the willingness to return to their world, you have all earned the right to continue to live in Narnia, should you wish it," the Great Lion answered and Caspian almost felt giddy with relief. He was not comfortable with being left alone to rule so suddenly but he couldn't shake the feeling that Aslan had an ulterior motive in allowing the Kings and Queens of Old to stay. Peter and Susan looked utterly gobsmacked at Aslan's news.

"Aslan, you said-." Aslan cut Susan off with a smile.

"You had to show that you were willing to go home to prove that you were ready to stay here – for good. You have big parts to play in Narnia and not all are to do with King Caspian." Caspian felt like he was missing out on something and, judging by their looks, the Pevensies did too. Edmund and Lucy seemed to be suffering from a large amount of confusion whilst Susan and Peter looked content with their new news.

"So, we can stay?" Lucy asked eagerly and giggled happily when Aslan nodded in answer. She threw her tiny arms around the Great Lion's neck and hugged him, much to Caspian's amusement. Seemingly out of the blue, Susan hugged Caspian too but he found out it was not without motive.

"Wolves can love too," the Gentle Queen whispered in his ear before pulling away and embracing the others in celebration. An amused snort came from Oasis but Caspian ignored her because he knew she was making fun of him. Edmund was the first to acknowledge the little wolf and picked her up, holding her to his chest protectively. The wolf nuzzled the younger King affectionately.

"It looks like you're stuck with us, Oasis. It's good because I wasn't willing to say goodbye to you yet. And now I get to tease you about that sneezing," he told her, smiling as she huffed in annoyance. Lucy swept the wolf away next and pressed her face into her fur.

"Oh, I was going to miss you so much! Now we'll definitely change you back, I swear it," the youngest Queen promised heartily before Susan took over, looking down at the grey and white bundle with a small smile. Caspian refused to take his eyes from Oasis though, feeling that something was off.

"I hoped that you'd never forget me but I guess we'll never find out. Now, I get to spend time with you and Caspian," Susan said before Oasis choked on air. Caspian eyed the tiny fur ball worriedly whilst Edmund smirked knowingly and Susan seemed to smile slightly. "That's what I thought." And Oasis reached the final destination: Peter. Everyone seemed to tense as the blonde took the little wolf into his arms.

"I'm sorry I sort of kicked you and I didn't like you. But I hope I can make up for it. And I bet we find the counter magic – it feels like it's meant to be," Peter told her, welling up before Caspian's eyes. Oasis was looking at him with her wolfish smile as a tear from Peter's eye dropped onto her fur. Caspian took the wolf from Peter and noticed that her muscles were incredibly tense. He looked at Peter in reproach, waiting to blame him for doing something wrong like the High King had accused Caspian of many times. Noticing something shining out of the corner of his eye, Caspian glanced down at Oasis once more and gaped at the sight of her gradually glowing fur.

"You may want to put her down, my King," Aslan suggested and Caspian did so shakily before backing away. He looked at the Pevensies to see them staring in bewilderment at Oasis. As soon as he looked back, the glowing intensified and murmurs from the crowd broke the silence and grew increasingly louder. There was a final flash and Caspian closed his eyes against it as a rush of cold air flew across him. When he was certain the bright glowing was gone, he opened his eyes and his jaw fell open. There, where Oasis had previously been crouched at ankle level, stood a sixteen year old girl. Her curly golden blonde hair was tangled and the white dress she was wearing was tattered. Caspian saw various cuts on her skin and blood on her dress.

"Caspian?" she whispered and the King felt confusion wash over him. How did she know him when he did not know her? His dark brown eyes moved over her until they reached her face. Her pink lips were chapped and her skin was paler than it should have been but her eyes were what caught his attention. They were a bright, crystal blue and wide with realisation. Caspian inhaled sharply.

"Oasis?" he asked. And then she collapsed.

**AHHHH! The Pevensies stayed AND Oasis has been turned back! I'll see you in three days for an update. Love Bianca :) x**


	7. Being Human Again

**Chapter Six**

**Ahh, so excited! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows, I sooooooo appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, all rights to the their rightful owners. I do own Oasis and I suppose the plotline from here on out because the Pevensies stayed in Narnia.**

Caspian paced in the dining hall impatiently, as he had for the previous three days since the Kings and Queens of Old had been granted permission to stay. They did not have the powers they once had, as Caspian was the true leader of Narnia now, but they were content with helping to run the country – something that surprised Caspian, especially when it came to Peter. He hadn't been allowed in to see Oasis since then, merely being given three reports a day by Susan and Lucy (the only people allowed to see her). Apparently she could speak very well but she couldn't walk properly because she was used to four legs and not two. She was slowly regaining the use of her hands and could almost feed herself without spilling everything everywhere. She occasionally licked her hands instead of washing them out of pure habit. But Caspian was tired of hearing about it – he wanted to talk to her!

"Caspian," the voice of Aslan said. Caspian turned quickly, brown hair flying everywhere as he faced the Lion and bowed respectfully. Of course, Aslan had been allowed in to see her but that was marginally to do with the fact that Oasis needed his company and assurance that he wasn't mad at her for whatever it was she was supposed to have done – Caspian still didn't know what it was.

"Aslan," he replied shakily, his mind three floors above them with Oasis. He had immediately ordered that she have private rooms prepared and she hadn't left them since which made him slightly regretful.

"She is doing well, you should know. But I wished to inform you of the curse before you are allowed to see her." Caspian felt elated hope rise in his chest at the thought of finally seeing her again.

"Please do," he begged, wanting to know why she had transformed into the injured state that she had. Aslan sighed and sat back. Caspian was too tense to bend his legs so simply stood and waited as the four other Kings and Queens entered the hall slowly. They seemed expectant, as though they knew they were about to receive the full truth.

"The White Witch cursed her – for reasons that Oasis herself will have to tell you – so that the only counter was to find that which her childhood lacked. Oasis did not discover what it was for a while. Her childhood lacked a loving family," Aslan informed him and the cogs in Caspian's head started turning.

"That means . . . the Kings and Queens of Old saved her," he said like a question, glancing at the four in question and Aslan nodded his large head in answer. Edmund looked incredibly pleased with himself, Lucy looked elated, Peter looked dumbstruck and Susan looked blissful.

"Only one specific family could counter the Witch's curse, as Oasis found out when she found many caring families yet never returned to her human state. The Pevensies were that family and, with Peter's eventual acceptance of her, she was cured. Oasis returned to the state she had been in before she was cursed, hence why she was in the mess she was. The White Witch did not believe in easy punishment and so put Oasis through plenty of harm before cursing her which is why she was injured."

"If she returned to that state, though, shouldn't she be able to walk?" Edmund inquired curiously.

"Oasis has been a wolf cub for over thirteen hundred years, Edmund. She only returned on the outside. On the inside, Oasis is used to being a wolf. Adjustment will take time but she is improving."

"But she can talk!" Caspian protested.

"Yes but that is because she has been able to listen to conversations and has not forgotten. There was no way for her to experience walking on two legs from her wolf state," Aslan replied and Caspian finally ran out of questions – except one.

"Can I see her now?" he asked and Aslan laughed, turning so that he could lead the way. Caspian followed obligingly and they came to a set of double doors.

"This is where I leave you," Aslan stated and walked away. Caspian shook himself and knocked on the thick wood, breathing in relief when someone told him to enter. He did so and closed the door softly, turning to see the room. A large, king sized bed lay to the left with thick, satin sheets and plush pillows. The floor was cold, pale blue marble and had various fluffy rugs scattered across it. French doors stood slightly ajar across from Caspian and a large black fireplace stood opposite the bed with red chairs and couches spread in front of it. Curled up on one of the chairs was the very human Oasis. Caspian felt his breath catch in his throat. Her long, golden blonde hair fell in loose, freshly brushed curls over the back the chair, her fringe held back by a glittering, butterfly shaped clip. She was dressed in a royal blue satin dress with a scooped neck and golden detailing. Her skin was not as pale as it had been when she had first transformed back and there was a rosy tint in her cheeks. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Hello," he said gently and she turned to look at him, crystal eyes sparkling brightly. Caspian gulped as inconspicuously as possible.

"Please sit down." Although she could speak, her voice was cracked from lack of use and Caspian felt sympathy rush through him as he took a seat across from her. He could see a book clenched in her hand and he had the feeling she wasn't happy for some reason.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and he was surprised to see her blush and look down at her lap.

"I'm tired. I have been learning how to walk properly once more and it is very draining. And I have just discovered that I can no longer read," she informed him grumpily, her grip on the book tightening. Caspian was at a loss for how to comfort her because, up until three days previously, rubbing a certain spot on her neck would soothe away any anxiety she had. But he could hardly do that in the current situation.

"I cannot restore your energy. But maybe I could help you with the reading. After all, it is simply re-learning and remembering," he said and she beamed widely at him, causing him to battle against his own blush.

"That would be very kind, Your Majesty," she replied and Caspian was instantly shaking his head.

"Please, call me Caspian," he pleaded and she nodded in acquiescence. He smiled, glad she had agreed and moved over to the chair on her left, reaching for the book. He grinned at the title: _The Legends of the Kings and Queens of Old._

"I wished to properly learn about the family that saved me from running around as a small ball of fur for eternity," she claimed defensively and Caspian smiled indulgently at her. He found her determination adorable and her pout was awfully distracting. "I'm just sorry I'm going to be such a disappointment," she whispered sadly, tears filling her eyes and Caspian could only watch in horror as his hand disobeyed his brain and reached out to rub her neck. It was highly improper for him to act as such but then he remembered that she had seen him without a shirt and discovered he had already, technically, been improper. What truly surprised him was Oasis' reaction. She leant into the hand that was rubbing her favourite spot and let out a breathy sigh. He tried to stop himself, he really did but the sight of her relaxed state and contented smile kept his hand pressed against her smooth skin. He halted though when he felt raised skin and, once again against his better judgement, pulled back her heavy hair to see the back of her neck. There was angry pink and bumpy skin there, the result of a brutal wound. Caspian glared at the mark as though it had personally offended him – which, he felt, it had by marring Oasis.

"How did that get there?" he demanded, letting her hair go and pulling away to look into her worried blue eyes. She swallowed nervously but cleared her throat nonetheless. Caspian finally withdrew his hand, finding himself missing her smooth skin.

"I'm going to tell you why the White Witch did what she did to me. You won't like it at all but I need to tell you and you need to know. Do you want to?" she asked in her broken voice and Caspian nodded. He wanted AND needed to know what she had done to gall the White Witch so.

"Tell me," he pressed and she nodded, staring intently at the unlit fire.

"Over thirteen hundred years ago, Aslan needed someone who wasn't suspicious to enter the White Witch's ranks. I had been pulled from Earth after being abandoned by my parents and discovered that my ancestors were Narnians, meaning I have every right to be and stay here. I elected to be the undercover agent and performed my role well. The Witch thought she was moulding me into her perfect little soldier but my loyalty for Aslan never wavered. I was caught conferring with Aslan's leading centaur general of that time by Jadis' most loyal wolf and he, of course, reported me. I was punished severely and that is just one of the marks I was left with. I have various battle scars but the ones Jadis left me with are mainly mental. And now, because of her, I can barely walk, I cannot read and my voice is almost gone through lack of use. I keep licking myself unintentionally because I forget that I can now bathe. I feel lost but at the same time, I feel so light and finally free that it overrules it," she told him and Caspian listened raptly. Her gaze locked on his and he felt a stirring in his chest that was much stronger than the one he felt for Susan. And then he really looked at her eyes and saw an intense emotion brewing. Had Susan been right? Was the wolf turned girl in love with him?

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, not looking away from her and she nodded, tears welling in her eyes. And he was truly sorry for what she had gone through, the feeling of pity strong in his heart.

"Can you help me learn to read again, please?" she asked as though he had not already promised to. He nodded and moved so that they could both see the book. And so the lesson began.

**Check out that little development. Just wait until the next chapter! See you in three days. Love Bianca :) x**


	8. Development and Experiment

**Chapter Seven**

**You may hate me after this but I'm not sure. Just remember that Caspian is (in this story anyway) a teenage boy. In other news, I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 on Wednesday and loved it so much that I've gotten into writing Twilight again and may publish another story soon.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Oasis and this strange kind of plot.**

Oasis POV

I was in love with Caspian. The sheer immensity of that statement terrified me and yet I couldn't bring myself to mind. I had never truly loved someone before and I had never truly been loved by anyone. I did love Caspian but I was fairly certain that the new King had no such feelings for me. Ashamed, I asked Aslan for his help just before he left for who knew how long.

"Aslan, when one is in love . . ."

"Little one, you are old enough to know what you feel and investigate it yourself. Dig deeper and find out if Caspian returns your feelings." I didn't bother asking how he knew I was talking about Caspian.

"Thank you, Aslan," I said sincerely and took a chance, hugging him around his thick mane. He chuckled and nuzzled my cheek before pulling away. "I'll miss you," I told him softly and he nodded.

"Trust in your heart, little one. It does not lead you astray in this instance." And then he was gone. I sighed and looked around my room. I had dismissed the servants Caspian had assigned to help me which meant I was on my own. Gritting my teeth in determination, I placed my hands firmly on the arms of my armchair and shuffled forward. Using all of the strength (admittedly, very little) in my arms, I pushed away and stood on shaky legs. I succeeded in holding myself up for two whole seconds without support before crashing to the ground with a screech. I heard running footsteps and a second later, my knight in shining armour burst through the door and ran to my side. Caspian, dressed in light armour I assumed he trained in, helped me off of the floor and back into my chair. It seemed as though my success with walking (or just standing) was as high as my reading ability – very low.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly as he perched on the low table in front of me, hands on my knees. It had been almost a week since Caspian had agreed to help me learn to read again and I was still not used to the feelings that coursed through me at a gentle touch from him. Of course, they were nothing compared to the hammering of my heart when he had touched my neck during our first meeting.

"Yes, I just attempted to stand by myself. I clearly did not succeed." I also found that I used distinct words when speaking to him, instead of abbreviations. Caspian gave me a sympathetic look and rubbed my knees softly, causing my breath to hitch in a way that I prayed wasn't noticeable.

"It will take time to recover. Do not rush yourself," he assured me softly and I nodded along, knowing he was right. And if it meant he came running to my rescue, I had no complaints.

"How did you get here so fast?" I wondered aloud and I saw him blush under his dark skin.

"I was on my way to visit you and see if you needed help," he admitted and I smiled widely at his thoughtfulness.

"Well, at least you thought of that or I would still be on the floor," I joked and he looked as though he was imagining that happening with panic.

"But you are alright?" he checked and I laughed, nodding in reassurance. He relaxed and moved to sit on the armchair beside me. "So, what do you wish to do today, my little wolf?" he asked and I had to take a deep breath to steady myself. His fingers were brushing my arm and I couldn't help remembering when he had no qualms about stroking me. My eyes moved to meet his and they were sparkling curiously. I didn't know how to answer his question so I did what I had so often done when I was a wolf – I shrugged. Caspian laughed loudly, his hand brushing more against my arm but he froze when he looked at me. I knew right then that he'd seen something in my eyes because they were so revealing. When one has nothing but their eyes to communicate for over a thousand years, it becomes a habit to let them show everything. I just didn't know what he was seeing as he looked into them deeply – fear, love, lust, restraint?

Caspian POV

Her stunning eyes revealed so much to the young King – so much more than she probably wanted to reveal but much less than Caspian wanted. Over their week of getting to know each other as two people rather than a boy and his companion, Caspian had found himself using her eyes as portals to her thoughts and emotions more than once. He was slowly falling in love with her and he didn't know what to make of it. But he trusted Susan and Susan had said that wolves could love too. And he could see it in Oasis' eyes – the feelings she had for him were there so plainly that they may as well have been inked across her forehead. When he had heard her scream, a million scenarios had flown through his brain as he ran to help her and he found himself deeply thankful when he found out that she had simply tried to walk by herself. Oasis was enchanting him every second he was with her and he was constantly restraining himself from touching her properly on the basis that it was not customary if they were not courting and she hadn't told him of her feelings out loud. The King wanted to be certain of her affections before putting himself on the line and having it all crash around him. But he could see everything in her eyes at that moment, absolutely everything and Caspian found himself longing to brush aside the fear he could see.

"What do you fear?" he asked without his brain's permission. She looked slightly startled at the question but answered all the same.

"I fear lots of things, things that are not here anymore, things that are here and things that could never be," she admitted slowly and Caspian nodded, shifting closer to her on instinct. She smelled of the cherry soap that he had given her to bathe with. His hand reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear. Experimentally, he pressed his hand to her favourite spot on her neck and was not disappointed by the contented sigh she gave. Her eyes slid shut and she let out a sound that was very close to a moan. Caspian was endeared by the sound and pressed harder, making her nuzzle into his hand. A part of him was furious that he was using her still recovering wolf weakness to get to her but another part was glorified at the reaction she was giving him.

"And what do you wish for?" he whispered into her ear, vaguely trying to guess what had come over him to be so lustful outside of a courtship.

"You," she breathed and Caspian felt her tense under his hand and knew the comfort was overridden by her sudden wish to run. Her eyes flew open to look at him with horror but he simply pressed a finger to her lips. He moved his mouth back to her ear.

"Trust your instincts. What would you do if you were still a wolf?" he asked in nothing louder than a breath. His heart stuttered when he felt her tongue move along his knuckles and he moved back to look her in the eyes. She looked deeply ashamed of herself and Caspian shook his head at her. He loved her.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she stammered but Caspian shook his head. It was something they could work on together. Instead of replying, he moved his mouth to her cheek and pressed a soft kiss there. Her breathing hitched and he stood up quickly, reality crashing back down around him. What had gotten into him? He had treated her like one would a mistress!

"I think I should leave now." He didn't give her a chance to reply before hurrying out of the room and leaving Oasis in her chair.

Oasis POV

It took almost fifteen minutes for my heart to regain its regular rhythm and, by then, I was furious at my behaviour. I had melted into his hands like warm butter with no regards as to what he would think of me! What had I been thinking? What had HE been thinking? What possessed him to whisper those things and stroke me so intimately? If anyone had seen that, gossip would have spread faster than a forest fire and Caspian's untouched reputation would be in peril. So I resolved that I would not speak to him until I had time to regain myself and not act like a helpless little puppy around him. How DARE he use that weakness against me? How could I have LET him!?

"What on Earth was he thinking?" Susan demanded loudly as she marched around in front of my fireplace two days after the incident. I had informed her of my actions and Caspian's, although it seemed my own could not be blamed because I was at an unfair disadvantage. She was wearing a soft yellow gown that swirled angrily around her ankles as she paced and I simply watched from my usual perch on my favourite armchair.

"That is my question but I fear the answer too much to ask him," I replied airily, reaching for the glass of water beside me and sipping it comfortably.

"Oh, when Edmund finds out about this he is going to be furious!" Susan exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"I take that as a good thing. For one, he may stop his teasing about my sneezing." I tried to ignore my accidental rhyme. "And secondly, maybe Caspian should hear about it from an overprotective brother figure." It was strange to think of Edmund as such, given my family history, but I accepted it nonetheless because Edmund played the role well. I placed my water back on the table and watched as Susan's pacing slowed but didn't stop.

"What has Caspian done that has caused Edmund to blow his top?" Lucy asked as she entered in a beautiful pink dress. Her eyebrows rose dramatically as she eyed her older sister then glanced at me. "I've decided I'd rather not know."

"Caspian used Oasis' still occurring wolf weaknesses against her and practically seduced her in this room!" Susan cried in a scandalised tone. Lucy's eyebrows almost flew off her forehead as I watched in amusement.

"What wolf weaknesses could have possibly led to that?" she questioned curiously and I sighed, flushing in embarrassment and fighting the urge to scratch my ear.

"The spot on her neck that still lulls her to sleep and relaxation," Susan spat. I looked back at her to see that she had finally halted and was standing with her hands on her hips wearing a grim expression. Lucy's innocent mind didn't seem to see the dire situation that I had on my hands but she pressed her hand to my knee nonetheless. The comfort didn't come across as my mind was too tense though.

"I'm sure it will all work out. Caspian must have a reason," Lucy stated soothingly. Susan and I just shook our heads.

Edmund POV

"Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" I yelled furiously, glaring down at Caspian as he sat on a couch in my room. Peter was leaning against the fireplace with a stoic expression and leaving me to my ranting. Caspian didn't say anything in response. "You not only took advantage of her obvious lack of adjustment to human life but you led her on in the process. What Oasis must be thinking at this moment is beyond me!" I cried in exasperation, anger overflowing dangerously. How DARE he treat Oasis like that? What right did he have to seduce her in such ways?

"Ed, I'm sure Caspian has a valid excuse," Peter put in from behind me but I merely growled and glared back at Caspian expectantly. He licked his lips nervously.

"I do not know what came over me," he admitted and I felt like my head was going to explode. This was OASIS – the obvious new addition to the Pevensie family. I wanted to kill Caspian.

"You better figure it out because I don't care if you're a King or not, I will slaughter you if you do not fix this," I snarled and felt Peter's hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you should go and take a breather. Visit Oasis and see how she's handling it," he suggested although both Caspian and I heard the order. I sighed in aggravation and stormed out of my room without another word, intent on finding Oasis. I tried her room, knowing it wasn't likely she would have left without someone to assist her and was told to enter upon knocking. I did so calmly but Lucy's giggles told me I wasn't doing very well. I simply glared at her playfully before looking at Oasis' smiling face.

"Hello Edmund. Is Caspian still alive?" she asked jokingly although I could hear a sense of seriousness behind the cracked tones of her voice.

"Yes, for now. But that's not why I'm here. How are you?" I asked as I took a seat in the armchair to her right. She shrugged airily but I noticed her tension.

"There is no obvious improvement and it is weighing on my mind. Why can't I just be better?" she asked helplessly and I watched with a sad expression as tears welled in her pretty eyes.

"Oasis, you cannot just expect instant improvement. You were a wolf for thirteen hundred years and that is going to have an impact, whether you like it or not. You will walk again – that much I know. And one day you will stop licking your hands. But I truly hope that you never stop sneezing the way you do," I joked and she laughed slightly, followed by one of her traditional sneezes. They were a lot louder than previously and a lot more violent but they were so cute that I had to tease her – she was my new sister after all.

"Where is Caspian?" she asked, rapidly changing the subject. The three of us knew better than to turn it back so I answered.

"Peter is with him, talking civilly. That is the only reason Caspian is still alive – because Peter kicked me out," I informed her and she grinned knowingly, smacking my arm with weak force. She had no strength in her limbs whatsoever and that's what made her so damn fragile. Caspian just didn't seem to understand that Oasis was very delicate and doing what he did to her would have knocked her a bit – especially considering she had never courted before.

"You are thinking too hard, Edmund. So, you must take me on a walk to distract us both. Susan could perhaps do with a cool down too," Oasis suggested. Lucy just shook her head in amusement and departed, leaving me to lift Oasis' still very small figure into my arms and carry her to the gardens. Susan followed easily, occasionally exchanging words with both of us. Caspian had better pray he didn't run into us.

**There you have it. I know that Edmund is younger than Oasis but still, younger brothers are protective too. And I just couldn't resist putting that in there. Anyway, I'll see you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	9. Making it Up

**Chapter Eight**

**I'm back with more drama!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Oasis and, I suppose, this plotline.**

Caspian was back to square one. Oasis was avoiding him and every time that he got close enough to trying to see her, Edmund, Susan or Lucy would spring out and stop him. Peter just seemed content watching from the sidelines in sheer amusement. Caspian couldn't fathom what was funny about the situation but did not ask.

"You just have to be patient, Caspian. Oasis isn't very happy with you at the moment and, even if she was, Edmund wouldn't be too accommodating about letting you see her," Peter said calmly as the pair sat in the garden three days after Edmund's lecture. The newest King was losing his mind thinking about Oasis and, being the teenage boy that he was, could not stop thinking about her skin under his hand. He was extremely thankful that Edmund could not read thoughts – or anyone else for that matter.

"I have humiliated her," Caspian said as he dropped his head into his hands. The pair were seated on a stone bench in the rose garden simply for the fresh air. The bluebell garden was closer to the castle but Caspian could not bear the thought of sitting amongst many flowers that reminded him of Oasis and her eyes. Peter patted his back in a somewhat comforting way before laughing once.

"Well, probably, yes. It's not every day in Narnia that a girl is lulled lightheaded by a man's touch that could very well be seen as purposeful seduction and then left there in hurry. And Oasis hasn't had this kind of attention in over thirteen hundred years. She may not have even had it when she was first human," Peter stated logically and Caspian groaned in annoyance. Damn his inability to control himself.

"Things were much easier when she was a wolf," he stated. And they were. There were no complicated feelings, no urge to find her and beg for forgiveness and no guilt about thinking she was better off as a tiny animal with no voice. Of course, that's when Edmund chose to plant himself next to Caspian and smack his head. Hard.

"You're a git for saying that and you are damn lucky that Oasis is in her room right now trying to read," Edmund growled and Caspian felt guilt once more. He was supposed to help her to read and he had left that as well.

"You know he didn't mean it like that, Edmund. But maybe it's time for them to talk again," Peter suggested lightly and Caspian feared looking at Edmund, knowing the look on his face would be murderous.

"I don't think that's a good idea unless there is someone with them," Edmund said in an angry tone. Caspian, personally, thought it would be a good idea to have someone watching them. That way, he would be a lot less inclined to act like he had around Oasis.

"They need to talk privately Ed. If it helps, you can watch from a distance but you are not allowed to eavesdrop," Peter ordered and Edmund sighed moodily before making Caspian look at him.

"If you do anything close to what you did to her before, I'll roast you and feed you Reepicheep who has a liking for rare delicacies," Edmund snarled and Caspian knew that it was not just a threat, but a promise. Peter sighed in annoyance before rising from his position on Caspian's right.

"I'll go and get her. For Aslan's sake, don't kill each other when I'm gone," he pleaded before walking off. Caspian tried not to get irritated with jealousy at the thought of Peter holding Oasis close to carry her out to his current location.

"Do you love her?" Edmund asked after several long minutes of silence. Caspian sighed, looking at the Just King warily. There was nothing but curiosity on his face.

"Yes, I do."

"Have you told her?"

"When should I have told her? I have not been around her since the incident you continue to condemn me for and that was when I realised my feelings for Oasis," Caspian ground out in annoyance. Edmund sighed in aggravation. Caspian wondered if he was going to get hit for saying that but Edmund simply rubbed his face as though deeply tense.

"Hello." Both boys leapt off the bench and turned to see Peter holding Oasis bridal style. Caspian felt intense jealousy surge through him but suppressed it, knowing he was being possessive. The High King lowered Oasis to the ground when told to and she teetered over to the bench, collapsing onto it just before her legs gave out from beneath her. Caspian watched proudly, amazed she had made it one step. Edmund threw Caspian a warning glare before walking away with Peter. He saw them stop at the entrance to the castle and watch them. Hoping to Aslan that he could restrain himself, Caspian perched hesitantly on the bench next to Oasis. She was fidgeting nervously, her pale fingers tangling together tensely.

"I am sorry," Caspian said, deciding it best that he speak first. It was he, after all, that was in the wrong. Oasis looked up at him and he saw tears swimming in her eyes and the desperate need she felt to hide them from him. Anger at himself overcame Caspian as he realised he'd made her cry.

"Why?" The young King couldn't figure out whether her voice was cracked because it still wasn't used to being used or because she was restraining the tears. He also could not wrap his mind around her question? Why what? Why was he sorry? Why had he acted so inappropriately? He looked into her eyes for any sort of hint but she turned her head away, preventing him from reading her.

"Why what, Oasis?" he asked softly, resisting the urge to reach out and comfort her. Edmund would have his head if that happened.

"Why are you sorry?" she whispered, not looking up from her knees and twisting fingers. Caspian sighed sadly, not wanting to hurt her any more.

"I am sorry for acting as I did. It was inappropriate and I regret treating you like a mistress." He saw that his words did nothing to comfort her. Instead, her tears spilled over and he felt completely lost in his approach. What had he done wrong? Instead of speaking, Oasis simply nodded in answer and glanced over at Peter, beginning to raise her hand. Knowing that she was intending to leave, Caspian did what he'd promised not to do and reached out to hold her hand. Both froze at the action and the young King did not dare look up at Peter and Edmund for fear of them killing him. "Oasis, what did I do?" he asked quickly and she just shook her head, trying to pull her hand away.

"It does not matter, Your Majesty. I believe I should go and prevent you from doing something else you regret," she spoke and Caspian misunderstood, tightening his grip on her warm hand.

"I promise to never treat you like that again." His heart clenched when she let out a sob in answer and he felt like he was flailing helplessly with no idea how to fix the many mistakes he seemed to be making. Oasis finally looked up at him again and his entire being focused on reading her eyes. Pain swirled in the tear-filled depths along with regret and realisation. Caspian begged his brain to understand why they would be there but came up blank. His free hand reached up slowly, giving her the chance to move, and swept the tears from her cheeks. More kept coming and his thumb wiped those away too. "Why do you cry, Oasis?" he asked, voice pleading with her to tell him. Her eyes did not move from his but he detected frustration and embarrassment in them.

"You regret your actions towards me – treating me like a mistress, as you said. I always knew, somewhere within me, that I am not one you would seek in courting. I always knew that you would regret it but I let it happen anyway, deluding myself into thinking that it was a possibility because your actions seemed so loving and caring, not like you would treat a mistress. But now I know that it is not possible, for you regret it. I wish to leave now, Caspian. Please let go." Her lips were trembling with the force of restraining sobs and Caspian did not let go, his mind spinning with her confession. He had thought that she would loathe him for treating her like a mistress but she didn't think it was. She had seen the true meaning behind his gestures and had wanted them. His regret changed course and intensified as he realised that Oasis believed he had 'led her on' (as Edmund had once said) and taken advantage of her feelings. But he hadn't meant to! His thoughts were halted as Oasis managed to pull herself out of his grasp and gestured to Peter and Edmund. Desperate to show her that he felt the same as her, Caspian did something that he knew would get him stabbed when Edmund arrived. He reached out once more and caught her wrist, pulling her closer to him. Then, he kissed her. The second his lips planted on hers sent a rush of euphoria through him and his hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer. Oasis froze but then he felt her relax into him and kiss back eagerly. Her hands rested limply on his shoulders as he pulled her into his chest and moved his lips slightly, prompting a happy sigh to spill from Oasis' open mouth. He tentatively traced her lips with his tongue and she welcomed him into her mouth easily. When they settled into the kiss and their tongues and lips moved in perfect synchrony, Caspian knew that he could never not do it again. There was no way that he could let Oasis go ever again. They pulled apart slowly, carefully when someone cleared their throat above them. A flushed Oasis and a heavily breathing Caspian turned to face Edmund and Peter. Edmund's face was a furious red colour and his hand was twitching towards his sword whilst Peter looked caught between amused and scolding.

"You are in so much trouble," Edmund snarled, hand closing around the hilt of his sword.

**Oh, I just couldn't resist. It was so tempting. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that and I want to thank all of you who are reading, alerting, adding as a favourite and reviewing. It means so much to me, it really does. Love Bianca :) x**


	10. Surprise, surprise

**Chapter Nine**

**Nice amount of mush in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Oasis and I guess I own the plotline now.**

Edmund glared at Caspian with his eyes practically sizzling in an attempt to kill the newest King without moving. He didn't dare draw his sword with Oasis so close but the threat was there. Why had Caspian kissed Oasis like that? Both Edmund and Peter had seen Oasis gesture to them to get them to come over and how had Caspian responded? He had dug himself an even bigger hole than before. Edmund felt his anger increase to the point of raging fury and if Oasis had gone back to her room, Caspian would have been dead.

"The nerve you have in doing that! You are meant to be apologising but instead, you violate Oasis even more. Did you ever consider that you are breaking her heart by doing this? You are a-."

"Stop it." Edmund halted when Oasis' angry voice interrupted him. He looked at her to see a pleading expression in her eyes. "I kissed him back. Maybe you should let him explain himself." Edmund really wished people would stop telling him to let Caspian explain.

"Fine. Explain," Edmund agreed grudgingly, gesturing for Caspian to do as ordered. He really hoped it was better than last time.

"I am in love with her." Edmund's jaw fell open at Caspian's unwavering, honest confession. Oasis' eyes were wide and a blindingly bright smile lit up her face. Upon seeing her so happy, Edmund couldn't bring himself to be angry any longer. It was very obvious that Oasis was in love with Caspian too.

"Really?" Oasis asked with the distinct air of someone trying not to be too hopeful which Edmund found strange – Caspian's feelings were very obvious. Said boy looked at her with a gentle smile, hands moving to cup hers, making Edmund tense protectively.

"Of course," Caspian assured her carefully and Oasis began crying again. Edmund smiled when he realised that they were tears of happiness.

"I love you too," she whispered and Caspian pulled her in for a kiss. Edmund cleared his throat nervously.

"I think we should leave them alone," Peter said uncomfortably. Edmund nodded instantly and began walking away, glancing back at the couple every few seconds. "She will be fine," Peter insisted and forcefully made Edmund face the other direction. The Just King huffed but followed his brother nonetheless, knowing that Caspian would take care of Oasis. That did not mean that Edmund had to like it.

XXX

Oasis POV

I floated on air (quite literally as Caspian was carrying me) the next morning on the way down to breakfast. Finally, my true feelings were out in the open and Caspian returned them wholeheartedly. It was the best feeling in the world to have someone you love, love you back. My only problem was the over-protective brother that Edmund was choosing to be. I prayed that he had calmed down since the day previously as I didn't want Caspian to suffer.

"You look deep in thought," Caspian pointed out with a small smile which I returned.

"Are we courting?" I asked quite suddenly and thanked Aslan when Caspian did not falter or pale, merely grinning at me.

"Of course. That is, if you want to," he hurriedly added and I nodded, perhaps too eagerly as we reached the dining hall doors. I did not open the doors and Caspian's hands were occupied holding me, so we stayed still as Caspian looked at me questioningly.

"Am I of correct status a King to court me?" I asked worriedly, truly concerned until Caspian laughed. I glowered at him and he stopped.

"You are Lady Oasis, as declared by Aslan." I believed that to be a yes and moved on to my next worry.

"You have to get permission from my father. Seeing as I do not have one, you will have to ask Peter." I did not bother saying Edmund would be involved as we both knew he would be. Caspian nodded understandingly and I opened the doors, feeling much better. Naturally, everyone was already there. Lucy was beaming so widely that it hurt to look at her, Susan was smiling gloatingly, Peter once again looked neutral and Edmund was scowling down at the food he was attacking. I sighed as Caspian placed me in a seat beside Lucy and the youngest Queen looked at me gleefully. I just ignored her and successfully got some of the breakfast foods onto my plate and began to eat. I wasn't used to eating with all of them together and I begged Aslan for my fingers and body to behave themselves as everyone else began eating too.

"I would like to proposition you, King Peter." I flinched before realising that, technically, Peter was no longer High King – Caspian was.

"Regarding?" Peter asked once he had swallowed his mouthful. He looked amiable but I had expected that. Edmund was who I (and, more importantly, Caspian) had to worry about.

"I would like permission to formally court Oasis." Susan choked on her orange juice, Lucy squealed and Edmund sighed. Peter looked confused.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You are Oasis' family and she suggested I ask you as she has no father." It was inappropriate to notice but Caspian's accent was highly attractive when he was asking for something. Edmund glanced at me then back at Caspian as though not comprehending something. Peter, on the other hand, looked flattered then smiled.

"Then I, as the eldest member of Oasis' family, give you permission to formally court her," Peter declared and I gave a croaky laugh out of sheer joy. Susan and Lucy once again smiled widely but my main focus was on Edmund. Everyone else soon focused on him too. I could feel a hopeful expression on my face as we all took in his expression.

"It's about time. Just don't kiss around me," he said simply and everybody relaxed. I caught Edmund's eye and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He nodded in acknowledgment and we both began eating again.

XXX

Caspian POV

A month following the beginning of his courtship to Oasis, Caspian sat in her room, waiting for her news. He had been asked to arrive after dinner and, although she had left before him (with Edmund carrying her), Caspian had still beaten her to the room. He fidgeted slightly, wondering what the news was and whether it would be bad news. He heard footsteps that were distinctly masculine and assumed Edmund was bringing Oasis back. The door opened and Caspian turned to see Edmund lowering Oasis to the ground. She looked absolutely stunning in a pale blue dress that matched her eyes. Confused and deeply worried about her falling, Caspian stood up and moved forward, halting only because Oasis held up her hand.

"Please stay there." Caspian became terrified as Oasis stopped leaning on her brother and stood upright. His fear turned to pure elation when Oasis began walking slowly towards him. She was walking! Yes, she was walking shakily and had her hands out to balance herself but she was walking by herself with no assistance. Caspian had never been so proud of her. He imagined the feeling could be likened to a parent watching their child take their first steps. When she reached him and toppled into his arms, he hugged her tightly. He glanced at Edmund who was smiling proudly too.

"Well done, Oasis," Caspian whispered into her ear and she pulled back, pouting. Glancing between Edmund and Caspian, she huffed cutely which then caused her to sneeze and almost topple over. Caspian gripped her so she wouldn't.

"I can't walk very far," she complained and Edmund scoffed through his teasing laughter at her sneezing.

"You can walk, Oasis. I am so proud of you," Caspian said and she smiled, turning so that her back was against his chest to look at Edmund. Caspian rested his chin on top of her head and inhaled the cherry soap smell she still had.

"Rest and behave," Edmund stated. "And tell him your very bad idea." With that, the dark haired boy departed, leaving a confused Caspian and a sheepish looking Oasis. He swept her up and carefully placed her on the couch before sitting beside her and playing with her fingers.

"What is this 'bad idea' you have?" he asked although he was not all sure that he wanted to know. By Edmund's tone, it was going to be something Caspian would not like.

"I want to learn to swordfight again." Caught up in the sound of her rejuvenated, clear voice, Caspian didn't register what she had said until several minutes afterwards. Then his hands tightened on her fingers.

"Edmund was right – that is a very bad idea." Oasis' eyes sparked dangerously.

"Caspian, I used to swordfight all the time! Please," she begged, jutting her lip out in an adorable pout. Caspian did not think it fair that she had him wrapped around her delicate fingers but he also didn't particularly mind.

"Very well." Her face lit up like a torch, making Caspian half smile at her. "But you must wait until you can walk completely on your own over long distances. Only Edmund, Peter or I are to train you and you must promise to be extremely careful at all times. Do you promise?" Caspian asked and Oasis sighed, nodding her head grudgingly.

"I promise," she said sincerely and Caspian grinned, cupping her cheeks gently. He leant in slowly and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed and wrapped her stronger arms around his neck. Caspian knew that Oasis was all he was going to want forever and the tiny, velveteen box on his person showed just how much he did want her and love her. She was all he needed.

**She can walk! I feel like a proud mother, I really do. Just an advance warning – I haven't finished the next chapter and I've missed a lot of school recently due to illness, so need to catch up on the work I missed. I'm just letting you know in case I don't update at my usual time. But hopefully, it won't be a problem. Anyway, my usual thanks to all who review, favourite, alert and read. I really appreciate it! Love Bianca :) x**


	11. Weak in the Knees - Literally

**Chapter Ten**

**I apologise, there is little to no dialogue in this chapter because that's how it turned out. Anyway, I'm not fond of it, it's really just a filler because I don't want the content of the next chapter in this one, if you get what I mean? So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Oasis and, I guess, the plotline. **

"Don't look at me like that, Glenstrom," I reprimanded from my position against the wall of the armoury. I had never been there before and looked around with avid interest. Swords of every width, length and shape lined the wall to form a distorted mirror. The hilts ranged from simple, grip-easy ones to glittering, jewel encrusted beauties. Shields for every creature hung in the corners in large groups and battle axes were piled underneath them. I had missed being in an armoury – and it wasn't really a good place for me to be because I wasn't allowed to use the weapons until I was walking properly. As it was, I had successfully made it the armoury by myself but it had taken fifteen minutes longer than it should have as I had to keep stopping and I was gasping slightly as my body still wasn't used to straining itself in such ways.

"My lady, I do not think-." I scoffed, cutting the tall, rather menacing centaur off before he could continue. I smiled apologetically at him for my kind of mean attitude.

"Glenstrom, I would very much like to be able to walk around the garden with Caspian without having to stop at every available bench because my legs can't hold my weight. It has been two days since I began walking again and I wish to be able to do so for longer. The quicker I learn to walk, the quicker I learn to wield weapons again and the easier I can defend Narnia." The centaur in front of me looked greatly alarmed at this prospect but I waved it off. "Not that that should be a problem. I'm not asking you to hand me a sword and let me wave it about. I am asking you to give me some simple exercises that will help strengthen my legs. That is all, Glenstrom," I assured him and I watched as his panicked look faded to a soft, understanding smile. People kept giving me that look and I just accepted the sympathy instead of getting worked up about it (most of the time). I watched as Glenstrom looked thoughtful and I wondered if he could give me stretches a human would use. Apparently he could.

"Very well, the first one is like this, my lady . . ."

XXX

A deep sound of aggravation came out of my mouth as, once again, I had to take a seat on one of the many stone benches in the gardens. Not even the soothing scent of the white roses or the calming hand of Caspian's in my own shaking one could disregard my annoyance. Had my hair not been up in an intricately plaited bun (the result of Susan's nimble fingers), I would have been raking my hands through it furiously. I heard Caspian sigh quietly and then saw him sit down from the corner of my eye. His arm tentatively wrapped around my waist and drew me closer to him, his head resting on mine. He linked his free hand with my left one as we sat there, silence overcoming the atmosphere but it was not awkward.

"Oasis . . ." he trailed off worriedly and I could almost see the adorable frown indenting his tanned forehead as his hand tightened on mine.

"Caspian, I do not need you to say it," I told him and he gave an uncharacteristic snort at my claim. Surprised, I drew away from him to look him in the eye and he stared back unwaveringly.

"I do not want to sound cruel, but I believe you do need me to say it. I do not feel that the words are going into your head because your irritation shines through, fresher than the newly risen sun. You must understand that, even with the strengthening exercises, it is going to take time. It took you a while to learn when you were younger, yes? As it did all infants. You need to understand now that it is the same – you are learning to walk once more. I love you, Oasis and it pains me to see you so upset. But you must stop berating and pushing yourself for it will only end in sadness." I sat in awe after his speech, knowing very well that he was right. I couldn't just snap my fingers and walk again.

"It is just so difficult. I used to be able to dance across the battlefield, cutting down any enemy in my path. I could run for miles and ride a horse elegantly. Now, I can barely make it five minutes without my legs giving way beneath me and I need to stop for oxygen if I stop for a rest. I have only just stopped licking myself and the thought of me handling a sword or anything more deadly than a fork is almost comical, for I can hardly stand. My body may be having trouble adjusting but it seems my mind cannot contemplate it not being able to snap back to how it was thirteen hundred years ago." I stopped to breath, relishing slightly in my once again smooth voice. That was the only part of me that seemed to want to cooperate with me. I sighed miserably, placing my head back against his shoulder as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on my wrist.

Caspian POV

How he hated to see his beautiful Oasis so morose but he could do nothing about it. Had he the ability to gift her with or have a wish granted to provide her with the ability to walk as she once could again, he would have it done so instantly. But there was no such way, so Caspian was forced to watch his love suffer through the learning process. She had improved vastly in reading and talking and acting human, not like a wolf but the walking was just something that would take more time. He didn't think he could stand watching her go through it and struggle with her needs. It was very painful for him to see her so upset and not be able to fix it, as he could many other things. He just soothed her as best he could and assured her that he would be there through thick and thin – he would not let her fall. Feeling more comfortable because of the courtship and because none of her siblings were around, Caspian slowly reached up and ran his fingers along the spot on her neck lightly. It had nowhere near the pressure of the previous endeavours but he hoped that it relaxed her. His hopes were not in vain and Oasis soon fell into a quiet sleep right in his arms. Smiling adoringly down at his little wolf – as he would always call her – he lifted her up off the bench carefully and carried her back to her room. They encountered no one along the way, for which Caspian was thankful. He still was not entirely confident around Edmund, although the younger King was being perfectly civil towards Caspian and they were bonding more. But there were various moments when Caspian saw Edmund's protective glance at Oasis when Caspian did something that Oasis' brother saw as too forward. Although understanding of it, Caspian still felt constantly on edge when he had too much contact with Oasis in Edmund's presence. When he finally reached her double doors, it took certain manoeuvring to open them before he carried her over to her bed. The newest King of Narnia set her down gently, pulling off her shoes before covering her with the thick, satin sheets on her bed. He pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead before retreating from her chambers, closing the door softly. He wondered when the day would finally come when she would officially be his wedded wife.

**Despite the level of rubbish this chapter is, I really hope you'll enjoy the next one. I sure enjoyed writing it! See you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	12. Stronger than Ever

**Chapter Eleven**

**It's the moment you've all (or at least I have) been waiting for! I have a request at the end of this chapter for all of you.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Oasis and the plot.**

King Edmund the Just smirked down at his opponent as he blocked an attempted shot to his head. The clanging sounds of metal echoed across the outside area he had chosen for practice, as it was a nice day and he refused to waste it within the dark confines of the armoury. His opponent huffed but did not defer from attacking once more. This time, Edmund nearly lost his hand but skidded backwards out of the way just in time. The sword he was fighting against was, naturally, slightly fancier than one would generally use in practice. But she had insisted that she wanted to become acquainted with one sword before she explored others. The hilt, although not where she held her hands, was inlaid with rubies that glittered in the hot summer sun. Sweat dripped down both of their foreheads and Edmund could feel it under his blue tunic and light training armour. The thick leather boots on his feet weren't helping either.

He watched as Oasis danced around a very daring blow on his part and almost removed his arm with her own attack. He grinned at her, watching as her blonde hair clung to the wetness of her neck and face and was pleased at the elated smile on her face at finally doing what she loved properly. He was waiting for her to tire out but she had been training vigorously for that moment and was not backing down like he expected. Oasis was determined. Two years after she had finally began walking (slowly, with breaks and her arms out for balance), she was finally able to walk, run, dance and jump whenever she wanted and over long distances. She had only mastered moving like she had when she had first been human a year after her first steps, but Edmund had never seen such euphoria on Caspian or Oasis' faces than in the moment that she ran around the archery practice field and danced at Peter's birthday celebration. Nothing, hardly even when they had confessed their love for each other, had lit up their faces more than those moments. After several months, Caspian had finally been convinced by Oasis' pout and begging to allow her to sword fight and so those lessons had commenced. As Caspian was still very busy with the Kingdom (although things were relatively at peace) and Peter had taken it upon himself to help him, the responsibility of teaching Oasis had fallen to Edmund. He relished in the challenge and gleefully noted that he had never had a more determined pupil than Oasis. As her muscles had finally accepted being able to walk once more, the rest of her body seemed more willing to comply with her mind's wishes and she fell into the rhythm of sword fighting a lot faster than she had walking. Of course, it had taken six more months to reach the point where they could duel so intensely out in the heat, but Edmund was proud of both of their work. With a quick move that even he could barely see, he flicked his wrist at a certain angle and Oasis' sword flew across the field, landing around six feet from them. She was gasping for air and Edmund himself was a little breathless but both were smiling widely. Oasis raised herself from her position of leaning against her knees and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back affectionately before spotting Caspian over her head.

"Prince Charming is waiting for you," he whispered and let her go. Her face was wrinkled with confusion and she cocked her head to the side. No matter how many times Edmund explained himself, Oasis never seemed to understand the reference to the fairytales he had back in Finchley and he could hardly expect her to remember as she couldn't even remember her own name. He breathed a laugh before placing his hands on her shoulders and rotating her around to see her beloved King. Instantly, he felt the change in her demeanour and she shot towards Caspian as fast as appropriate, her green training dress blowing behind her. Edmund watched as Caspian kissed Oasis' cheek briefly then pulled her into a touching embrace, feeling a tinge of jealousy. One of his little sister's had found the love of her life so easily and he was stuck. Of course, he knew it wasn't entirely easy. Had Oasis never been cursed to be a wolf, the chances of her meeting Caspian were next to none. And then there was the fact that she had been in love with him as a wolf, which was a strange thought. Edmund shook his head. Oasis was happy and he would be happy for her. He was still young and could find what they had. He knew it.

Caspian POV

He paced nervously in the white rose garden that had become his spot to be with Oasis. They had briefly seen each other after her practice with Edmund before he requested that she bathe and then meet him in the gardens. He was so very proud of his little wolf, who had come so far in the two years plus that he had known her. When she had transformed back, there seemed to be no hope that she would ever walk properly again but two years later, she was running and sword fighting. She wasn't brilliant at archery, but Caspian could handle that. Oasis had matured, far beyond anything Caspian could have foreseen. He had thought she was beautiful at sixteen but she was absolutely breathtaking at eighteen. Her features had become more adult-like and she had grown so that she reached Caspian's shoulder height. She was curvier than before and the dazzling blue eyes that Caspian had always adored held a new wisdom that they hadn't before. There never seemed to be a moment that she wasn't at least smirking at something and she held herself with a well practiced poise that came after she learned to walk again. He had never thought he would be so lucky to know someone like Oasis, let alone court her but he had. Sadly, they were still courting but Caspian prayed to remedy that and soon, he couldn't take much more. He had waited two very long and rather painful years and he could wait no longer, he had decided.

"Caspian?" His heart immediately clenched at the sound of her lilting voice and he turned to face her. She had changed into a dark red dress with golden detailing and her slightly damp hair (from the bath, he assumed) was brushed back into a bun. He held out his arm for her to take, which she did, and proceeded to lead her around the garden that they had long since memorised.

"You look beautiful, my love," he whispered into her ear, prompting a giggle that warmed his heart.

"You say that every day, Caspian. I thank you, though, for I know you mean it," she said delicately, winding her fingers through his so that they walked hand in hand and not arm in arm. He grinned at her, knowing very well it would cause her heart to stutter and was not disappointed when she inhaled sharply. They both continued on until they had reached the bench Caspian had been aiming for the entire time. It was nothing special, simply light grey stone with carved rose vines along the edges. But it meant something to both of them that exceeded the simple look of the bench. It was where Oasis had taken a first step, albeit very shakily, but it had been a step before collapsing. It was also where both had professed their love for one another and Caspian felt in his heart that there would never be anyone besides Oasis out there for him. Judging by the happy sigh that slipped past Oasis' plump lips, she recognised their location too, which made Caspian less uncertain about his task for reasons unknown.

He gently moved Oasis around so that she was seated on the bench and he was stood in front of her, hands on her shoulders. His dark brown eyes looked down into hers and he hoped that she could see the adoration and love within their depths. He could certainly see her reciprocated feelings. In two years, much had changed about both of them, but Oasis' eyes still remained portals to her emotions and her soul, much to her chagrin, Caspian knew. But he loved that they were so easily accessible and he loved that he could read her like a book because it just made her so open to him. Despite this, she was open with him anyway and he doubted whether there was anything that they didn't know about each other. It was that trust in each other that made their relationship that much stronger and Caspian knew that there was no other choices – because they would all be wrong. He crouched down, not quite on one knee, rather balanced between the two with his right slightly higher than his left, and looked up at his love with deep affection. His hands left her shoulders and slid down her arms, cupping her still small hands in his larger ones. They were comfortingly warm, spurring Caspian on. He took a deep breath, exhaled and then began.

"Oasis Pevensie," he began, noticing her serene smile at the sound of the last name she had taken one year after turning human again. "My beautiful, sweet, loving Oasis, you are, without a doubt, the most special person I have in my life. Your magnificent strength and determination make you all the more special. I have watched you overcome an obstacle that almost nobody can ever sympathise or identify with and that makes me extremely proud to know you, my love. I never want to, nor will I ever need to love another in my lifetime or beyond and I trust you with my heart. So please, do not make me wait any longer for you, my precious wolf. I love you and I will never stop loving you. Oasis Pevensie, will you marry me?" he asked, breathing deeply after his speech. Slowly, he pulled the ring box out from his tunic and cracked open the velvet holder. Her blue eyes went wide and she gasped at the ring inside. It was a shiny silver band (like her fur had been) with a sparkling square diamond in the middle. Multiple little blue stones that were the colour of her eyes lay on either side of the diamond. Tears began to spill down her cheeks and she nodded immediately, seemingly lost for words. Caspian did not care, she had said yes! The ring was removed and placed on her finger, box discarded somewhere on the ground as a thrilled Caspian captured Oasis' lips with his own. The kiss was passionate and gleeful and filled with adoration all at once. His new fiancée kissed him back with excitement, her fingers tangling in his shoulder length dark hair whilst his hands wrapped around her waist. She squealed as Caspian stood up, taking her with him. He did not care that her feet were slightly off the ground or that many people could be watching. He was going to marry Oasis – his precious little wolfie. Finally!

**I wasn't sure about the long proposal speech but it's grown on me and I rather like it. I hope you guys do too. Anyway, please review and thank you to all those that have so far, along with reading, alerting and favouriting (even though that's not a word). My request: think of actresses or singers or females that you think Oasis looks like and tell me! Just out of curiosity. See you in three days! Love Bianca :) x**


	13. They're finally getting married!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ok, so I had a fit of childish behaviour when I only got two reviews on the last chapter. Anyway, I'm back now, a few days late, and here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Oasis and, I suppose, the plot.**

Oasis POV

I was tired. I was tired from sword fighting (never _of_ sword fighting) and horse riding with Edmund, I was tired from romantic walks with Caspian but, most importantly, I was tired from and of wedding planning with Susan and Lucy. Never again would I be seeking their help in planning anything because it was a nightmare. Every spare minute I had went into picking flowers (white roses and bluebells), a dress (white, obviously), bridesmaids (Susan and Lucy), bridesmaids dresses (pink), food, drinks, guests, venue (the newly rebuilt Cair Paravel) and everything else under the sun. I didn't even have time for sword fighting practice anymore and archery was a lost cause. But, thankfully, it would all end very soon and I would be free to be King Caspian's wife.

"And Queen," Susan said when I told her that airily. I froze in the process of opening my French windows to let in some air, and then annoyingly sneezed. The summer heat was very stifling, but I would rather have the heated summer than the cold winter again.

"Whatever do you mean, Susan?" I asked, finishing my task and proceeding out onto the balcony, Susan and Lucy close on my heels. Our dresses were much lighter and I was glad that Susan had had mercy when we were having my wedding dress made too. Each of us seated ourselves in wrought iron chairs with plush red cushions on them and sipped at the water we'd ordered up to my room.

"I mean, Oasis, that when you marry Caspian, you will also be crowned the newest Queen of Narnia," Susan answered as though it were clear to my eyes. I very nearly collapsed off my chair and ended up spraying the mouthful of water I'd taken over the balcony. Thankfully, it missed Susan and Lucy.

"N-n-n-no! I cannot be made Queen! I have no knowledge of how to run a country and I was led to believe that one did not simply become a Queen through marriage!" I protested loudly, panicking as my shaking hand set my glass down. Susan and Lucy looked at me with looks that suggested I was insane.

"You cannot, but Caspian wishes you to be," Susan pointed out easily and I shook my head in rapid motion.

"No! Surely you, Lucy, faithful to Aslan, know that Caspian cannot simply decide to coronate me as Queen. Aslan must agree!" I cried desperately. I did not want to rule a country, nor did I feel I was ready to.

"Aslan surely would agree, had he been here," Lucy said simply although there was a secret twinkle in her eye that I had learned to interpret as deeply suspicious. Moving on from that, I switched my gaze between my seemingly unbothered sisters. I was quite happy just being Lady Oasis – why did Caspian want me to become Queen? When I voiced this, it seemed to be the end of the straw for Susan.

"For Aslan's sake, Oasis, that boy loves you! He wants you to become Queen because he thinks you are deserving of that title and you know that he would not do _anything_ for you if he thought you were not ready! So, please, accept this and let us do the final measurements on your dress," she begged and I found myself unwilling to argue with her. She was my big sister after all. And she was very right: Caspian would never do anything if he thought it would upset me or that I wasn't ready for. So, I agreed to shift into my dress and endure little alterations that the seamstress and Susan found on the white material.

Caspian POV

He paced nervously around his chambers with Edmund and Peter both watched with mixed expressions of amusement and stress. It was finally the wedding date and it had taken a long time coming, in his opinion. Oasis had had various fits of OCD (as Edmund called it) and had to make sure every single detail was to perfection. When asked why she was so worried, Caspian did not care if the wedding had faults, as long as he got to marry her, Oasis had gone silent. After a while of coaxing, Caspian had finally learned what was wrong.

_*Flashback*_

"_I do not think I am good enough," Oasis breathed quietly, her eyes firmly fixated on the marble floor of her chamber floors. Both were seated on the couch, with Caspian close to her, but not quite touching as his arm rested on the back. He gazed at her in concern, trying to dissect her words. Was she worried that she was not good enough to marry him, to be Queen? Deciding it was best not to ask as she already seemed so upset, Caspian told the truth._

"_You will always be good enough. You are the beautiful Oasis and the people of this Kingdom will welcome you with open and ready arms. And I love you, my precious wolf, so do not worry about such things," he assured her and she looked up, eyes glassy with unshed tears. She really was terrified of not being up to standards and Caspian shook his head at the notion._

"_Thank you, Caspian," she said fervently, a lovely smile breaking out on her face and making Caspian sigh in relief. He slowly leaned in, eyes never leaving hers, and pressed his lips to hers. Both sets of eyes slid shut at the same time and the kiss deepened into dangerous territory. Breaking away, Caspian knew that Oasis was feeling much better about the whole situation and grinned at her teasingly as her face flushed._

_*End Flashback*_

Caspian looked over his reflection once more in a fit of nervous energy. His garb was similar to that of his coronation but in lighter coloured material, whilst Edmund and Peter both wore dark blue clothes. Somewhere nearby, a clock tolled once – a loud, ringing that almost shook the castle (that could have just been Caspian) – and the other two in the room rose to their feet. Caspian turned to face them, swallowing his nerves in the knowledge that he was marrying the girl that he loved and he was completely blessed to be doing so. Peter nodded in encouragement before departing from the room to meet Oasis, whom he was to escort down the aisle. Edmund clapped Caspian on the shoulder with a wide grin, clearly enjoying himself.

"Let's go get you married to my sister. But, I assure you, if you ever, _ever_ hurt her, your heart will become very familiar with my sword," Edmund threatened and Caspian knew better than to doubt him – he was in no way joking. Caspian nodded and followed Edmund from the room silently. When they reached the Throne Room, Caspian gaped around him in shock, Edmund mimicking him. White roses and bluebells had been wound intricately together to create wreaths and bouquets on every available surface, whilst hundreds of guests were seated on white chairs with golden detailing. The aisle was a light blue colour and Caspian grinned slightly at the obvious resemblance to Oasis' eyes. Seeming to regain himself, Edmund shoved Caspian into his spot in front of the assembled thrones, an extra one being added in the middle, beside Caspian's throne, for Oasis. That's when he felt the tension completely leave his body – because there was nowhere else that he would rather be and no one else he would rather be with.

Oasis POV

I felt like I was struggling to gain oxygen and forced myself to remember that I loved Caspian and that being Queen would be fine with him and I had both Susan and Lucy to help me through the process. I finally managed to get my breathing back in order just before my two sisters entered the room, followed by Peter. His jaw fell open upon seeing me and I hoped it was for a good reason.

"You look absolutely stunning," he told me sincerely and I smiled genuinely at him, spinning as elegantly as possible towards my mirror. Looking back at me was a girl with her hair loosely curled to her waists, part of it pulled away from her face by glittering clips. Her blue eyes were sparkling with unconcealed happiness and her pink lips were pulled up in a smile. She was wearing a dazzling white dress with a scooped neck that had golden thread sewn delicately into it. The bell sleeves almost reached the floor and they too were highlighted with golden thread. The bodice was tight velvet that showed off her curves and spread into a flared skirt that flowed delicately to the floor. Yes, it was the perfect dress for me and I absolutely adored it.

"Are you ready?" Susan asked and I nodded instantly. I was completely ready, I thought, as I linked arms with Peter and both Lucy and Susan led the way down the halls to the Throne Room. Cair Paravel was stunning in its reconstructed glory and I was wondering if Caspian was going to relocate to it or he would stay in his Uncle Miraz's castle. I would have to ask, but after the wedding. A light blush rushed into my cheeks at the thoughts of after the wedding and what it entailed. Susan had, of course, sat me down to talk about it.

_*Flashback*_

"_Oasis, you are aware of what happens on your wedding night, aren't you?" Susan asked and I gaped at her, before sneezing like I did when caught off guard. Once I'd regained my bearings, I stared at her with furiously red cheeks. I believed (or rather, hoped) that she was not referring to what I thought she was referring to._

"_Dancing?" I guessed weakly, not quite over my shock. Susan sighed in annoyance, knowing I was in denial._

"_Your marriage is consummated," she stated bluntly and my face almost turned purple in my embarrassment. _

"_Why are we talking about this?" I squeaked nervously, looking around for an escape route. Either by complete coincidence or by clever planning, I was stuck in a corner on my armchair and had no way of running. I hated my big sister at that moment._

"_I just think that you should be prepared for the mechanics of the situation." As Susan was not married, I prayed that she was not talking from experience. Imagine, a Queen of Narnia, to have those kinds of relations outside of marriage! _

"_Susan, I really don't think-."_

"_Hush, Oasis, I do think you need this. It will hurt of course . . ." And so Susan went on to explain the 'mechanics' of my soon-to-be wedding night and I didn't think that I would ever be able to regain my normal facial colouring._

_*End Flashback*_

Trying to distract myself from those disturbing thoughts was not hard, for that was the moment that the trumpets within the Throne Room flared to life and Susan and Lucy entered the hall. Ten beats later, Peter escorted me through and I smiled widely at the intricate decoration in the hall. The planning may have been ridiculous, but Susan and Lucy had pulled through and they were making my wedding day worth remembering. My eyes drifted over the guests, hardly registering the various colours, skin types or people in the chairs as my eyes finally landed on my handsome King. He was smiling at me, a look of love and awe in his eyes as they trailed over my figure. I blushed under his gaze but refused to look away from his deeply penetrating dark eyes. After what seemed like a long time, Peter handed me over to Caspian and I was led up the steps to stand in front of the thrones, hands linked with Caspian's as Aslan came to stand with us. Finally realising that the Great Lion himself had returned for my wedding and coronation, I accepted that I would be Queen with a wide, beaming smile. Aslan laughed lightly, clearly knowing the thoughts within my head and I smiled thankfully at him. He nodded in acknowledgment. After that, a blur was formed. I remembered speaking and I remembered Caspian speaking but I had no clue as to how long it took or when exactly the crown was placed on my head. I just remembered Aslan's words to the crowd – my title.

"I give you: Queen Oasis, the Resilient." And it was so very fitting that tears of happiness spilled from my eyes as I looked over the people I would come to know as mine. Caspian's hand slipped into mine and we were seated on our thrones. Never before had I imagined that I would find my true love and be crowned a Queen of Narnia but it had happened. And, as I looked at Caspian's soft yet glowing expression, I knew that it was one of the best things to ever happen to me.

**There you have it: the wedding! I will NOT be writing the wedding night because this is not a smut story, so just a warning. Anyhow, I'm hoping there will be more of a response after the last chapter's downturn. Have I lost my touch? Enough on my insecurities, I have a question. Do you want me to write about the Voyage of the Dawn Treader? I have various ideas but haven't written anything yet. Let me know please! And I will update in three days. Love Bianca :) x**


	14. Silence isn't golden

**Chapter Thirteen**

**First of all: thank you so much for the reviews and I will be doing **_**Dawn Treader**_**! I'm so excited and have a million ideas for later in this story! Second of all: I have to warn you that there's my normal level of drama over the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!**

Edmund POV

Two weeks passed, the long lasting wedding celebrations by the citizens of Narnia lasting for the majority of that time. Caspian and Oasis had departed to a location unknown for what was typically known as a honeymoon – although Edmund had no idea what it was called in Narnia, if there was even a different name for it – and they were due to return before nightfall. Edmund was nervous and there was an excited tension hanging around the residents of Cair Paravel. Everyone knew what the two would have been doing for their fortnight away. The question was whether or not there would be any results from their . . . activities.

"Edmund, they will be back soon. Please sit down," Susan beseeched him, gesturing to the comfortable chaise nearby. They were gathered in the informal lounge, all four of them, awaiting Caspian and Oasis' return. The lounge itself was warm and relaxing, with dark yet warm tones decorating it. Satin soft couches lay scattered artistically around the room, some close to the fire and others nearer the floor-to-ceiling windows that were open, the deep red curtains blowing gently in the soothing breeze. Narnian artwork hung carefully on the walls, a large, golden framed mirror hung over the dark and unlit fireplace and the heavy oak double doors were open to allow more coolness into the somewhat stifling room. Edmund sighed, looked at his older sister in annoyance and then seated himself on the indicated chair.

"What if-?"

"Edmund," Peter warned tiredly from the couch. His big brother was sprawled casually over the long sofa with one leg hanging over the side and an arm over his face. It looked very un-royal, but Edmund couldn't have cared less; he'd looked worse in public. The younger King sighed, hoping that his worry was for nothing. Caspian and Oasis were perfectly protected; nothing was going to happen to them. Caspian had worked extremely hard to create peace and all of Narnia was falling into place. Aside from some rebels in neighbouring areas, there were very little problems to deal with.

"I see them!" Lucy cried excitedly from her position by the window. She was bouncing slightly as she looked over to where Edmund assumed Oasis and Caspian were. He, along with Susan and Peter jumped up to look too and he groaned in annoyance.

"How can you even tell that's them?" he demanded, gesturing to the vague shapes and slight cloud of dust in the far distance. He wouldn't have been able to tell they were moving at all, were it not for the dust cloud and even then it wasn't obvious. He couldn't make out a thing and, judging from their confused expressions, Peter and Susan couldn't either.

"Who else is it going to be? That's them!" Lucy refused to be deterred and Edmund let her have her fun. After all, she was right. There weren't any other likely people to be travelling in their direction, at least not in a group that big.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's go to the archery field and practice; they're still a long way off yet," Susan urged and Edmund's eldest sister led his youngest through the doors and, he assumed, to the archery field. Peter groaned, stretched then followed them out of the door, giving Edmund no clue as to where he was headed. Edmund, on the other hand, stayed stationed at the window, unwilling to let go of the worry his siblings had so easily shot down over the past few days. The rebels had been curiously quiet and he didn't like it. What if his siblings were wrong? He groaned, rubbing his face in agitation as he contemplated that. His eyes once again travelled to the group in the distance, looking in vain for some sign of what was happening.

Oasis POV

Caspian and I rode side by side in the middle of a large battalion that had been assembled for our safety. Despite my reacquired skills with swords and fighting and walking as a general activity, I was thankful that we had protection. I had complete faith in Caspian, of course, but peace was not universal throughout Narnia and there was still danger lurking in the darkness of the woods. And, after our two weeks of utter bliss, I was very concerned for not only my safety and Caspian's, but the safety of the possible life I could have growing inside of me. I had no way of knowing until we had reached Cair Paravel, but I did not want to take any chances. So yes, I was extremely grateful for the guards. We rode at a steady pace, Caspian's stunning black Destrier directly beside my dazzling white stallion. I ran my fingers through his silky mane as we rode, receiving an appreciative whinny in response. Caspian grinned across at me at various intervals, making my heart skitter just like it had when I was a tiny wolf and had first seen him in that sea of ferns. His eyes shifted from me to the guards around us, making me do the same and I frowned contemplatively at what I saw. Each of our protectors had tense shoulders and, although I couldn't see all of their sets of eyes, I knew they were spinning restlessly to get every area of the surrounding route under their scope.

"Oasis," I heard Caspian barely whisper and turned to see him silently handing me my sword. I nodded to acknowledge him and took the shiny hilt, pulling it from his grasp. I let go of the reigns to quickly attach the belt to my waist before grasping the leather straps in my hands again. Our procession rose on, not giving any indication to an outside source that may be observing that we were tense and aware. Caspian and I laughed together, most of it genuine but some of it forced to give off the impression of unawareness.

The loud, petrified whinny of a horse towards the front was our only warning. I barely saw over the heads of the surrounding soldiers, but a guard and his horse went down in the flash of an arrow. Yells broke out from all around and soon arrows were flying from all directions. I pulled Midnight – my creatively named stallion – backwards to avoid getting crushed.

"Your Majesty, this way!" several guards yelled. I glanced at Caspian who nodded and I reluctantly followed. I did not get very far before the five of us (not including my horse) were set upon by a group of at least ten. Midnight's legs were slashed at and he sent me flying through the air. With a huff of painful air, I landed on the hard, dry ground. Shaking it off, I knew that running was no longer an option and drew my sword determinedly. I rose from the ground and engaged in battle with the nearest rebel – as it was obvious they were rebels. He was new to the trade, that much was clear, and fought like an inexperienced child. With two movements, he was disarmed and unconscious four feet from me. An annoyed shout got my attention and I whirled just in time to block a blow to my head. When my sword became embedded in wood, I realised my attacker had no sword, but a club with disjointed spikes poking out of it. Although a makeshift weapon, it would be effective if it managed to hit me and I quickly rethought my strategy to avoid a painful blow. Using my sword to block risked losing it because out could get stuck, so I had to resort to merely dodging and trying to find an opening. It didn't take long – longer than my previous fight, but by no means was it long. I slammed the hilt of my sword against his shoulder before running him through and leaving him on the ground like the last opponent. I glanced around and held back a pained whimper at the sight of my new husband fighting three at once. I instantly moved to his side and he smirked at me. My eyes glittered dangerously as the pair of us quickly dispatched the three rebels then separated to fight others to get rid of. I found myself analysing the situation as I ducked to avoid an arrow. The rebels had been oddly quiet before Caspian and I had departed for our honeymoon, but we had just assumed that they had finally conceded to the new rule and were lying low. Of course, this was not the case and their well thought out (yet not well executed) plan was working. At least five of the twenty guards that had been with Caspian and I were either injured or dead and I feared more would follow. I slashed the leg of my newest attacker and kicked his head to knock him out, breathing harshly. It was taking longer than it should have to rid ourselves of the rebels and the strain was showing.

"Oasis!" I heard Caspian cry desperately and, terrified for him, I spun quickly to face the direction of his voice. Instead of seeing Caspian, I saw a leering rebel in my way. I registered his emotionless black eyes and evil grin before his arm jerked and a searing pain shot through my stomach. Looking down, I saw the pale yellow dress I had chosen to wear already stained with thick, red blood and a knife slipping out from the long, deep wound it had made. Shocked, I looked at the rebel again. I saw his fist swinging and heard Caspian's petrified call before everything went black.

**There you have it. I hope that was satisfactory. I'll see you in three days for an update! Love Bianca :) x**


	15. Get Back Up Again

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Don't hate me. You will understand that plea by the end of this chapter. And I want to thank everyone for reviewing, alerting and adding to favourites – I haven't done it in a while and I appreciate them all so much!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Oasis.**

Caspian POV

Caspian sat by Oasis' bedside helplessly, wondering when she would wake up. It had only been a few hours since the rebel attack but he refused to relax and stop worrying. His beautiful Oasis was lying pale and tired on her bed that was too big for her and showing no sign of movement. Watching that knife dig into her stomach had been the single most painful moment of his life and he never wanted to experience something like it again. He thanked Aslan every couple of minutes for them being so close to the castle. If t had taken any longer, Oasis would have never woken up. But the healer claimed that Oasis would wake up within the next few days. Caspian didn't know if he would survive that long, it was agonising seeing his precious little wolf lying so limply, when she had been so full of energy before. She had never been this vulnerable, even when she had just returned to being human again. Never had she been so fragile and never had Caspian been so scared.

The creaking of a door knocked him from his dizzying thoughts and he glanced up briefly to see Edmund and Lucy in the doorway. Both looked overtired with dark shadows of worry under their eyes. Edmund's hair was sticking up at odd angles and Lucy was either unaware or uncaring of her rumpled clothing.

"How is she?" Lucy asked quietly, perching on the armchair on the opposite side of the bed from Caspian. Edmund walked over to stand behind her, eyes focusing on Oasis firmly. Caspian shrugged.

"She has not moved in four hours. And we do not know when she will wake," he answered softly, eyes returning to his new wife. Two weeks. He had had her for two weeks, vowing to protect her, and he had broken that promise in a simple, messy attack by weak rebels. How he could have let that happen would never be answered but the guilt would always be there, in some quiet corner of his mind.

"She will wake up, Caspian. She a survivor – _resilient_," Edmund insisted and Caspian detected no doubt in his brother-in-laws voice. He, of course, knew his Oasis was strong. But seeing her so delicate was not encouraging. He didn't know how long he would last by her side.

Oasis POV

Mumbling voices were the first thing I became aware of. I could also feel the satin sheets of a warm bed under my fingers and faintly see the bright light of the sun from behind my closed eyelids. I instantly recognised Caspian's accented tone and I knew it was his hands holding my own. I allowed my eyes to flutter open and saw the broad, white ceiling of my bed chambers.

"Oasis!" I heard Lucy exclaim cheerfully and turned to see her worried, tired face looking at me. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and showed no care for her appearance at all.

"Hello, little sister," I greeted, my hand instantly flying to my throat in horror as I heard the cracked tones. Had I dreamt everything? Was I unable to walk still? Was my voice only just returning?

"Oasis, do you remember what happened?" I turned my attention to my equally tired looking brother, his dark hair spiked oddly and his eyes surrounded by dark shadows.

"Did I dream it?" I croaked, coughing in an attempt to make my voice clearer. Surely I hadn't. In desperation, I looked down at my left hand and sighed in relief upon seeing the two rings on my ring finger. Smiling thankfully, I looked at Caspian and almost gasped at how drained he looked. He was pale underneath his tanned skin and he too had dark circles around his eyes.

"No, it was not a dream," he reassured me, smiling gently. His face looked unused to the action and I looked at him questioningly, wondering what in Aslan's name was going on.

"You were attacked by rebels," Edmund finally stated after a long silence. My head snapped around to face him, my eyes widening disbelievingly. Then the memories returned; the random attack, the almost useless fighters and the blade that had been my downfall. I winced as the pain in my stomach finally registered with me and I sensed the bandages wrapped tightly around me.

"Is everyone else ok?" I asked Caspian, who looked irritated that I was not more worried for myself. Instead of expressing his annoyance, he sighed.

"Three of the guards are dead and three more are injured – although nothing too serious," he told me calmly, running a hand down his face as though rubbing away his fatigue.

"And myself? Am I ok? How long have I been unconscious?" I inquired hesitantly. Edmund answered that question.

"The healer is due any minute to answer your questions. And you've been unconscious for three days." I nodded slowly, letting the information wash over me. I did not feel too dreadful. I was in pain, certainly, but there was nothing that indicated I would be incapacitated. Hopefully, the healer would just confirm my wishes. A knock sounded at the door and Lucy rose to allow a faun to enter. Lucy and Edmund quickly departed, leaving Caspian and I with my healer. He smiled gently at me, closing the door behind my siblings and bowed to us. We nodded in acknowledgement and he trotted over to my bedside, running various little tests.

"How are you feeling, You Majesty?" he asked kindly, checking my heartbeat.

"I feel tired and sore, but otherwise alright," I answered honestly and he nodded absentmindedly, rising to his full height and looking between both Caspian and I.

"Is something wrong?" Caspian asked worriedly, his eyes catching the concerned look the healer was giving me.

"Your Majesties, you have to understand that what I am about to say is, although likely, not one hundred percent positive." My heart plummeted at his words, uncertain of how negative the following explanation was going to be. I tightened my grip on Caspian's hand and he in turn held mine tighter.

"If you would just tell us, please," I urged, hysteria only obvious to Caspian who knew me so well. The healer sighed and looked between us both again, eyes uncertain.

"Due to the location of the knife wound, certain repercussions may occur," he began and I wondered what they could be. My walking surely would not be affected but Aslan knew what else could suffer. Caspian and I both looked silently at the faun, pressing him to continue. He fidgeted but nonetheless went on. "It is very likely that, because of this, Queen Oasis may be unable to conceive an heir." Just like that, all the air in the room seemed to vanish and my heart started beating too fast. Was it a curse? Was crowning me the 'Resilient' an indication that it was time to prove I was not? I could learn to walk, talk, eat and swordfight again, but I could make myself heal from something like that. Water filled my eyes as I thought of Caspian. I had been so worried that I would disappoint him as both a wife and Queen and now I had done the unthinkable. If only I had reacted sooner, spun just a little bit quicker, then I would be able to give Caspian a child. Without that, who would rule Narnia when we were gone? If the Narnians discovered what I had done and what I was unable to do, I was certain that they would want me gone. And I wanted to be gone. I could not rule over a country and stand equal at Caspian's side when I was unable to provide him with a child! A sob ripped from my mouth and the healer silently left the room. When the door clicked shut, I let my tears fall and sobbed, collapsing onto my pillows.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried into the silk, sobs wracking my frame and making me shake uncontrollably. All my hope of holding a little baby that was half of me and half of Caspian had been blown from my mind. And it was my fault. "Oh Aslan, I'm sorry." My voice was broken from the crying but I did not care. I jumped slightly when I felt the bed dip and Caspian pull me around so that I was curled up in his lap. His arms wrapped around my shaking form and rubbed my arms soothingly, making quiet shushing noises in my ear.

"It is not your fault, precious," he whispered but I shook my head jerkily, tears running in rivers down my cheeks.

"It is, it is! If I had turned sooner, when you had yelled, then this wouldn't have happened! I would be able to give you a child, an heir. Now, I have no use to you, I am simply a girl again!" I wept, gripping onto him despite knowing I needed to let go. Caspian pushed me backwards, gripping my shoulders and looking me in the eye sternly.

"I did not marry you to create heirs for this kingdom. I married you because I am in love with you, Oasis. You are my beautiful, sweet, fiery Oasis and you will not let this defeat you. It is only a _chance,_ my wolf. We will help you through this, no matter what. You are my Queen, my wife and my love – and that does not change because you may not be able to bear children." My sobbing stopped halfway through his powerful speech and the tears halted when he finished. I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes and knew that he was not lying. He loved me despite my new scar and I would stay Queen. I knew it was only a chance, but a chance was a chance. Caspian was right, though: I would not let it defeat me. So I smiled at him gratefully and he yanked me closer, pressing his lips to mine eagerly. In that moment, I felt stronger than I ever had. I felt _resilient._

**Right, do you want to hear my defence? It says **_**MAY**_** be unable to – I just couldn't make it definite. And this is proving that she is resilient, as people keep pointing out in this chapter. Now, the next chapter begins with the journey into VotDT, as requested and I can't wait! See you in three days. Merry Christmas (eve)! Love Bianca :) x**


	16. Cousin Eustace

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hello! Hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and are all set for the Voyage of the Dawn Treader!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Oasis :D**

Oasis POV

I stood alone in one of the libraries of Cair Paravel eyeing a table full of papers distastefully. It had been very nearly one year since the rebel attack and it seemed the 'chance' that the healer had predicted was a very big chance. Caspian and I had been trying for a child but had had no such luck in conceiving. There were many instances of Caspian finding me alone and distraught in some hidden corner of the castle, despairing over my inability to create life. Each and every time he would comfort me and soothe away my fears but they always returned when false hope arose in me. It was a vicious circle, but it was one I was becoming used to as time went on. And Caspian had been stressing over the disappearance of the seven lords of Telmar – his father's most trusted followers, which provided me with a perfect distraction. Plans to set off on a search voyage were well underway and the _Dawn Treader_ would be ready within two days. I looked down at the scattered maps and the detailed drawings of the seven lords, each with their own distinguishing mark. Caspian was set on finding them as his father had trusted the men completely. He wanted to make sure they were safe and I had instantly offered to go with him on the voyage. My brothers and sisters were also going, leaving Cair Paravel in the hands of our trusted servants. Between the six of us and the crew Caspian had gathered, we would find the lords and be able to keep each other safe – something Caspian was very, very clear about. He had been very protective since my near-death experience and I knew, from what he told me, that it was because he felt guilty for breaking his vow to protect me. Having attempted arguing with him on various occasions, I had eventually decided to let the subject go and his protective tendencies continued, not that I minded. I loved him dearly for caring so much and for staying with me, loving me unconditionally.

"Time for dinner, sister," Peter's voice said and I straightened myself from my bent position over the thick wooden table of papers. I turned to see my eldest sibling poking his blonde head through the doorway and he was grinning at me. I nodded and followed him from the room, eyeing his attire carefully. He was dressed in his second best (yes, I was surprised that he had organised his clothing) royal garb and I knew it was for several meetings Caspian had had that day that Peter was sitting in on. Although their relationship had started out very tenuous all those years ago, they were now very close and used their joint stubbornness to work well together. Caspian had allowed me to sit out from the meetings on the basis that I had wanted to get organised for the voyage and check on the progress of the sailors – a Queenly duty that I had no complaints about as it was nice to leave the castle occasionally.

"And how did the meetings go?" I asked as we walked along a long corridor, the walls barely visible under the heavy cloths hung from the ceiling – a display of Narnian textiles from the local market that Lucy had fallen in love with.

"They were a success. Caspian, as you know, is excellent at what he does and I just had to sit and watch. Various trade agreements have now been modified for both our benefit and the traders'," Peter answered easily and I smiled at the thought of Caspian at work. His doubts in himself from that day at the river were gravely misplaced – he was proving himself to be a great King. Of course, I had already known he would be. We reached the doors to the dining hall and Peter, like a true gentleman, opened one of them and let me through first. Lucy, Susan and Caspian were already seated and I took my spot to the right of Caspian, beside Susan. Peter took the seat across from me and Lucy was on Susan's other side.

"Wherever is Edmund?" Susan asked, eyeing my brother's empty chair in annoyance. I raised my eyebrows, wondering why she did not know of Edmund's location. When Caspian announced that there would be a search for the seven missing lords, Edmund had immediately thrown himself into both research and training – helping others train faster and honing his own skills. I suspected that Edmund was in the armoury because he and I used the same library, and he hadn't been in there when I was.

"Here," said brother said as he entered the room, clearly fresh from a bath as his hair was wet and he smelled clean as he sat down. "I was in the armoury," he replied to Susan's questioning look and she simply nodded as our food was brought out, the servants hurriedly leaving.

"Oasis, how is the ship coming along?" Caspian asked after several moments of companionable silence as everyone ate. I smiled before swallowing delicately and wiping my mouth.

"It is coming along brilliantly. The supplies that are not required to be fresh are all loaded onto the ship along with all the required weapons. Any adjustments that were needed for the larger crew we are taking have been made and everything else will be ready exactly on time for departure," I answered lightly, starting on my food. Caspian smiled genuinely and I held back a sigh of girly happiness at the sight. Over a year into marriage and he still made my heart pound and my breathing hitch with just a smile.

"Good," he replied happily and the conversation turned to easier topics, laughter bouncing around the hall upon various occasions and I grinned as my family mingled easily together.

XXX

The sea was calm and a startling blue in the bright sunlight as the graceful _Dawn Treader_ slipped over the waters. The crew were bustling around on deck as I stood at the helm overlooking them with a small smile. Lucy was at the other end of the ship with Reepicheep, gesturing excitedly and talking quickly by the looks of things. Peter was standing behind me and talking with Drinian, the Captain Caspian had appointed for the ship. Edmund was swinging his sword experimentally and trying not to remove anyone's limbs by accident as there wasn't much room. Susan I couldn't see but I knew she was below deck being the older sister and checking over everything. I was startled from my thoughts as a warm arm slid around my shoulders and brought me into a firm side. Beaming, I looked up at my husband to find him already looking down at me affectionately and my heart skittered right on time.

"Hello," I greeted him calmly, snuggling slightly and moving my left arm so it wrapped across his torso and clung to his right hip. He responded by pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"What do you think?" he asked, gesturing with his free hand to the wide expanse of ocean. I had never been on a ship and I had been so nervous about it before the journey. But the freedom of the sea and the scent filling my nostrils made me feel content (although I would have still preferred to be on land).

"It's beautiful, Caspian. I still prefer land, however," I said in a joking tone and he grinned at me, fingers softly drifting over my arm and making my skin tingle. He knew what he was doing to me so I retaliated by shifting to stand in front of him, my hand drifting up to run along the slightly rough facial hair he'd grown. It made him look older and very 'rugged' (as Lucy had described it), which I had absolutely nothing against. My fingers lightly ran along his jawbone and down his neck and I watched in satisfaction as he tensed when my hands reached his chest. I squeaked when he pulled me closer and bent his head so his mouth was brushing against my earlobe. My breathing hitched and my hands shot to his shoulders to keep myself upright when my legs turned wobbly.

"You are evil," he breathed huskily in my ear and I smirked, pulling away slightly to look at him in the eyes. We never went out of our way to show our affection publically but as we grew older, our embraces became more obvious and displays like the one we were giving became more common. There was never anything vulgar about our positions but it had been pointed out to us on various occasions (from my gushing sisters to me and an amusingly annoyed Edmund to Caspian) that our love for each other was obvious through how we acted, simple or not.

"Majesties!" a voice cried and we instantly sprung apart, knowing it was us who were being addressed. Although my siblings were still Kings and Queens, Caspian and I were High King and Queen and we had learned that people addressed us in a specific way to catch our attention. The man that had spoken was a regular crew member and, once he had seen that he had our attention, he swivelled and pointed to something in the water. Caspian and I moved slightly to see what the man and the rest of the crew were seeing and I gasped at the sight. In the water was a human boy flailing as though he was drowning.

"Caspian!" I said loudly and he instantly gestured to someone. Said someone did not hesitate in diving off the ship and swimming towards the shrieking boy. I carefully ran down the stairs in my velvet dress (that I had to where for appearances before leaving and had yet to change) and peered overboard as the crewmember reached the boy in the water. I sensed Caspian behind me and saw my siblings gather near us both. Several crewmembers lowered a contraption into the water to help the pair out and soon they were both on board. The blonde boy wearing strange clothes in dull colours was shrieking and flailing and toppled out of the crewmember's grasp as soon as they were on deck. He landed on the wooden floor with a wet thud and Reepicheep was 'helping'. The boy only screeched more upon seeing the mouse and Reep was sent flying, landing in front of us gracefully.

"Eustace?" Lucy breathed from right next to me. I shot an alarmed look towards her, wondering how she knew the strange boy that had almost drowned. She looked positively gobsmacked and the other three shared the same look as they eyed 'Eustace'. I looked at Caspian but he seemed as confused as I was.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" the boy, Eustace, exclaimed through coughing water from his throat. I felt sorry for the poor boy as he gasped for air.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir," Reep pointed out cheerfully and I noticed that Eustace paled to a scary white colour akin to the colour I had been upon turning human again. He gestured wordlessly for a few moments before finally finding his words.

"It talked. Did you s- did anyone just hear that? It just talked!" Eustace cried in a terrified tone.

"He always talks," a crewmember joked and I smirked, trying very hard not to laugh outright for the boy looked very uncomfortable.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick," Caspian said and I inhaled deeply to restrain myself from snorting in an unladylike manner. My siblings and the crew, however, had no such reservations and laughed loudly.

"When there is nothing to be said, your Highness, I promise you I will not say it," Reep said firmly and I smiled gently at the little mouse before turning my attention back to Eustace who was having a mental breakdown.

"I don't know what kind of prank this is but I want to wake up RIGHT NOW!" Eustace yelled, approaching a small cluster of the crew.

"Perhaps we could throw him back in," Reepicheep offered and I shook my head firmly, despite the idea having merit. Edmund opened his mouth to readily agree and Lucy smacked him.

"Edmund!" she said reproachfully and he grinned, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and watched in amusement as Tavros, a high level Minotaur, stepped towards the young boy and dwarfed him in size. Eustace looked up at him in alarm, his eyes wide and round as plates.

"I demand to know: where in the blazes am I?" he said with a burst of courage that didn't last long.

"You're on the _Dawn Treader_; the finest ship in Narnia's navy," he declared and Eustace's eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed. Finally having enough, I darted forward and shooed the crewmembers away. The young boy was physically fine although pale and he appeared to be sweating underneath the salt water decorating his face and hair. Sighing, I rose from my crouched position and faced Tavros.

"See that he has a hammock and someone ready when he wakes up," I ordered then swept away into Caspian's arms. He seemed to be amused but didn't voice it as I was irritated at everyone's treatment of Eustace. Turning to my siblings, I saw that Edmund was still smirking whilst Susan shook her head, Lucy looked contemplative and Peter was frowning.

"Who is he?" Caspian asked, gesturing for us to move into our cabin. We did so, Caspian's arm firmly around my waist as the door was closed.

"Eustace Clarence Scrubb is our cousin, slightly older than Lucy. He is a pain in the-." Edmund halted at Susan's warning look. "He's annoying, let's say that. We haven't seen him in years and believe me, you'll find out why we're so thankful for that when he wakes up," Edmund concluded. I chewed my lip as that washed over me. Eustace was, technically, my cousin – a somewhat scary notion.

"He was hysterical, Edmund. You must not be too hard on the boy," I admonished, startled when I received shocked looks from even Susan and Peter.

"Eustace is not a specimen you want to encounter. I don't know why he's here or what he has to do so we get rid of him, but avoid him as much as possible. He's a spoilt child with no concept of sharing or fair play," Peter answered and I sighed in concession, realising there was clearly some more to Eustace. What a strange name he had. And why in Aslan's was his middle name Clarence? I supposed I would find out sooner or later whether my siblings' ideas about Eustace were accurate or not. When looking at their disgusted expressions, I knew that I was not looking forward to it at all.

**Woo, that's the first chapter in a while with all Oasis' POV. Anyhow, just like 'Prince Caspian' this is going to be the movie verse, although with alterations for Oasis' presence. Hope you liked and I'll see you in three days (which is New Year's Day – wow)! Love Bianca :) x**


	17. Breakdowns and Breakouts

**Chapter Sixteen**

***Smiles sheepishly* Hey everyone! I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated but it's just very hard to sit down and watch 'Dawn Treader' to write this because I don't have the time. My dear apologies and I hope this tides you all over.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Oasis.**

I watched with a small smirk from the helm as Caspian and Edmund fought together. The entire crew laughed and cheered as my brother and my husband clashed swords and I just folded my arms over my chest as Susan appeared on my right and Peter on my left. Both Susan and I had successfully changed from our heavy royal garb into clothing more suitable for sea-faring and fighting. Susan, preferring dresses to 'male attire' was wearing a dark blue dress made of sturdy material that I didn't know the name of. The neck was scooped and the sleeves clung to her arms – better than flowing ones as they wouldn't get in the way. I knew for a fact that she was wearing boots under the dress, though. I, on the other hand, had changed into black breeches made of similar sturdy material to Susan's dress with knee high black boots and a white top that also had a scooped neck. Over the top of that I wore a red vest to keep the too-large shirt from falling down. I disliked fighting in dresses and these were the most practical clothes I could track down.

"Those two never stop, do they?" Susan complained but the amusement in her voice was evident. She tucked a strand of her dark hair that had fallen from its ponytail behind her ear.

"As long as neither of them is aiming to kill the other, I think that it remains good for them," I commented honestly. Peter nodded beside me, his blonde hair rustling in the light breeze. He had simply removed the top layer of royal clothing and remained in a dark blue tunic matching Susan's dress and his brown breeches with boots. I envied men for their ability to change so quickly. Cheerful uproar from the crowd below drew my attention back to Edmund and Caspian, who had since finished their practice with a tie. Edmund crossed the boat and began a conversation with Lucy whilst Caspian made his way up to us. Susan exchanged pleasantries before she too made her way over to her younger siblings. Peter and Caspian began conversing lightly and I simply stood and observed once more, noticing that Eustace had risen from his faint and was sitting snottily with my three other relatives. I glared at him as it became obvious from Lucy's exasperated expression that Eustace was behaving like a petulant child. I was beginning to see what they had all meant and I hadn't even spoken to the boy properly. Caspian's arm around my shoulder jolted me from my musings and I looked up to see him looking mildly amused at my expression. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe we should intervene before your little sister uses her dagger on your cousin," my husband suggested and I nodded, already heading down the steps. Caspian was quick to follow and wrap his arm around my waist instead of my shoulder. We reached the group of four just as Eustace started walking away.

"I'll have you know that as soon as we find civilisation, I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping!" Eustace threatened and I found myself gritting my teeth at the sound of his voice. He clearly was a spoilt little brat. And what was British Consul? A thump made me look to my right where it appeared that Eustace had walked into Caspian as he was rubbing his arm. I couldn't really blame the boy – Caspian was made of solid muscle. Trying desperately not to blush, I waited for Caspian's retort.

"Kidnapping, is it? I thought we saved your life," he stated with a smirk and I grinned beside him. Eustace's eyes momentarily landed on my before he scowled and glared back at Caspian.

"You held me against my will! In, what I must say are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like . . . like a zoo down there!" Eustace moaned, gesturing emphatically. I watched Caspian with a small smile, seeing him just grinning at Eustace challengingly.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep pointed out with his little arm crossed over his chest and a knowing look on his face.

"He's just warming up," Edmund replied grudgingly, taking a swig of water (at least, I hoped it was water) from the golden cup in his hand. I snorted in an unladylike manner that I knew Caspian found hilarious as his hand squeezed my hip.

"Land ho!" the crewmember in the crow's nest called out, pointing towards said land. Caspian, Peter and Edmund instantly returned to the helm as the ship continued onwards. Lucy and Susan shot toward the front of the ship to watch and I just stood with Eustace as the crew followed orders from Caspian and Tavros.

"Who are you?" the young boy asked rudely and I rolled my eyes at his tone.

"Do you wish for my title or my name? Either one you will not believe," I replied haughtily, knowing well that 'Oasis' was not a typical name wherever he came from. He glowered at me and I raised my thin blonde eyebrow daringly. I was a Queen of Narnia – a little snot of a boy would not challenge me in the slightest.

"Both," he eventually chose as the ship was redirected towards the land pointed out earlier. I looked at him steadily as though measuring him up and he shifted uncomfortably. Successful in my mission, I smiled.

"I am High Queen Oasis of Narnia," I answered in what I hoped was a kind voice. I thought it was easier dealing with stubborn traders than Eustace, who proceeded to give a strangled cough.

"Oasis isn't a name," he accused and I just eyed him resentfully.

"Well, you could argue that from where you come from. However, where I come from, Eustace isn't a name. Think of that, boy, whilst I go and do my job," I ordered and breezed off, leaving a fuming Eustace alone on deck. Caspian shook his head at me with a heart-stopping grin as I approached and then pulled me close to him as the island got closer and closer.

XXX

I stood in front of the full length mirror within the cabin I shared with Caspian, red vest discarded on the bed and my white shirt lifted up to expose my stomach. A moment of doubt had chosen an ill time to penetrate my mind and I found myself contemplating, once again, the reasons for not being able to conceive. I listed the possible things that I had done to wrong Aslan that would result in punishment but, like always, I couldn't think of any legitimate ones that would constitute punishing both Caspian and myself. One day I hoped to come to terms with the fact that maybe it just happened. It was horrible and painful but I couldn't really stop it. But, at that moment, I found the tears filling up my eyes as I observed my reflection in the mirror. The long, pale scar ran along my stomach, marring the otherwise smooth skin. Why hadn't I turned a moment sooner? I could have finished off the rebel and not destroyed my chances of having a child with my husband.

"Oasis, it's time to land," Caspian's cautious voice said. I jumped abruptly and dropped my shirt down. Upon turning around, I saw him standing in front of the closed door with a knowing look and I sighed, knowing I had been caught. I hoped to avoid the situation by moving over the bed and putting my vest on but Caspian stopped me before I could reach it. Instead of saying anything, he simply pulled me into his arms and that was my breaking point. The tears spilled over and I began sobbing. I could feel Caspian soothingly rubbing my hair but it didn't work and he seemed to realise that quickly. He moved backwards so that he was sitting on satin sheeted bed and I was curled up in his lap, looking into his curious brown eyes. He looked so concerned about me that my heart clenched in a familiar movement. I didn't have time to contemplate any longer because a hand that had been in my hair drifted up and cupped around my neck, rubbing the same spot that still had the ability to make me go limp as it had when I had first turned human.

"Caspian . . . did I wrong Aslan? Was . . . was it something so _horrible_ that you deserve . . . to be punished too?" I breathed through the relaxing waves washing over me from the soothing circles his thumb was smoothing on my neck. My eyes had fluttered closed so I had no idea of the expression on Caspian's face but his grip on my waist tightened somewhat.

"Shh, my love, of course not. It is just one of the many things that cannot be explained. You are _not _at fault, precious," he calmed me and relinquished his hand from my neck. My eyes reopened and I gazed up at him thankfully.

"I just feel so-." My husband's lips were suddenly pressed against mine. It was a brief, desperate kiss to convey his feelings but it did the trick and I found myself sighing in concession. I was not to feel guilty and I was to accept his help – I knew that. So I smiled weakly and nuzzled his neck. I could feel a smile on his face when his arms wrapped securely around me and I was content to sit there and forget everything.

"I must go. You may stay here if you wish," he said hurriedly and I pulled away so that he could see me roll my eyes before I stood up and pulled on my vest. Caspian did not do anything except hold out his hand and lead me out of the room to prepare for our search.

XXX

I skulked behind Eustace as everyone was lined up for auction. Somehow, we had not only managed to be captured but Eustace, Lucy and I had been separated from Caspian and Edmund. I took comfort from the fact that both Peter and Susan were on standby down at the docks with Reepicheep and the rest of the crew in case something went wrong. As Lucy had just been sold and Eustace was up next to be followed by me (sadly), I was very aware that more than one thing had gone wrong. Ignoring the embarrassment that was Eustace's auctioning off, my eyes flitted around our surroundings, pinpointing guards, weak points and escape routes. And then my eyes landed on the crowds around the little town and I smirked secretly. Very familiar figures were gathered in the watchers as everyone failed to bid on Eustace. I was content with that as it meant by turn was held off longer and I desperately didn't want to be sold. I vaguely wondered what would happen to Caspian and Edmund if there was no intervention before the auctioneer spoke.

"Come on, someone make a bid!" he pleaded and my smirk grew more pronounced as a figure in a blue cloak stepped forward.

"I'll take him off your hands. I'll take them all off your hands!" Reepicheep declared as Drinian removed his cloak. "For Narnia!" I grinned even wider upon seeing all of the crew. Peter suddenly skidded to a halt next to me and picked the lock of the shackles around my wrist. Bright red marks lay where the metal had dug into my flesh and I scowled, Peter glaring at the offending wounds with fervour.

"Thanks big brother," I said thankfully, looking around for where I had seen them stash my weapons. Spotting them quickly, I dove for them and strapped the belt with my sword and knife on and shoved my other knife in my boot. Then I whirled around and threw myself into the fight with determination. It felt good to be in action again, despite the outcome of the last real fight I'd had. All the same, it felt good to get out my anxiety and anger on some slave traders. And, judging by the approving grin I could see on Caspian's face from the distance, I was on the right path.

**Right, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I hope I can write it this weekend – fingers crossed! Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
